Chaotic Absolute Wrestling
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: You think you can survive the Chaos? (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Location.**

We see a figure, standing in the middle of a ring.

"So this is the WFA. Heh. In fighting, complete chaos, no sense of peace."

The figure laughs. "Just the way I like it."

The lights come on, revealing the figure to be a 22-year-old Caucasian male, standing at 6'2", and weighing around 250 lbs. He wears a black fedora on his head, a black muscle shirt, and black sports pants.

"None of you may know me. I'm new, sure. I'm also the youngest of all the owners. But I'm also the most open to violence. Violence is what makes my work so. Much. fun."

The figure looks around at the empty arena and shakes his head.

"It's a new world, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jacob Alexander. And this…"

Jacob gestures around the arena.

"...is Chaotic. Absolute. Wreslting."

 **Alright, guys, here's the drill. If you want your OC, fill out the form.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Entrance:**

 **Entrance theme:**

 **Attire:**

 **Age:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Personality:**

 **Face, heel, or tweener?**

 **Moveset:**

 **Signatures:**

 **Finishers:**

 **Relationships (if any.)**

 **Past Accomplishments:**

 **Anything else I should Know:**

 **I'll reveal the belts when I get enough roster members.**


	2. Roster Update

Roster:

Name: Chris Wolf

Nick Name: Mr. NC-17

Hometown: Sin City

Height: 6'1"

weight: 205 lbs

Appearance: Skinny but Muscular, Caucasian, Light Tan, Short, messy, dirty blond hair, blue-grey eyes, Wolf tribal tattoo's all over his arms, wolf claw marks across left eye,

Ring Attire: Black sports pants, black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves

entrance attire: same as ring attire, but with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with the hood up

Backstage attire: same as entrance

personality: Chris is a quiet and cautious when he first meets people, but he opens up to them over time. he's not overly crazy, but he's not sane by any means. he's loyal to his friends, but he will try to end your career if you stab him in the back, and he's protective. he'll hurt himself to hurt his enemies if he has to.

Wrestling Style: Hardcore

Known Moves: Around the World Dropkick (Rebound Irish Whip. When Running to the corner, Chris Will jump through the ropes on one side, grab the post, swing back around through the ropes on the opposite side, and hit a dropkick before landing.) Clothesline, DDT, Powerbomb

signatures: Pumphandle GTS

finishers: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (starts as an inverted F5, ends as a Scorpion Death Drop), Claymore (running knee)

theme: Enemy in Me by Marwoods Fall

Backstory: Grew up on the bad side of Sin City. Learned how to use any weapon at his disposal. That's how he got his fighting style. He did better when he was alone, but is learning how to interact with people

Tweener

Title History: 3-time CZW World Champion (Longest reigning CZW champion to Date), WCPW Brass Knuckles Champion, ROH Champion, 2-time Lucha Underground Champion, OVW Hardcore Champion

real Name: Emily Anderson

Ring Name: Emily scarlet

Nickname: The She-Wolf

Gender: Female

age: 21

Hometown: The City Of Angels

height: 5'11"

weight: 110 lbs

Appearance: short Light Blond Hair, just reaches the shoulders, blue eyes, light tan

in-ring gear: black t-shirt, red pants, black shoes

entrance gear: same as in-ring, but add a black and red hoodie with the hood up.

backstage attire: same as entrance attire

alignment: Tweener

personality: she's more open to people, laughs more, often smiling. She's the counterpart to Chris Wolf, so the whole crazy thing is still there.

Gimmick: Kind-of like Chris's, but with a less serious feeling to it

Style: Hardcore with Strong Style

Known Moves: Hurricanrana, drop-toe-hold, Pelee kick, straight hook

signatures: Springboard DDT, Curbstomp

Finishers: Wolf Bite (Kinsasha),

Entrance Theme: Love Bites by Halestorm

Entrance: The Lights Go out, and Chris appears in the middle of the titantron. He looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to Chris. The two look at each other and nod. Chris steps back into the darkness. the Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and music starts. Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "The Prey Has. fallen "

History: Scarlet is Chris's mate, in a sense. They grew p together, and have been everywhere together. This includes CZW.

title History: WCPW women's champion, Lucha underground Gift of the gods champion, NWA united states women champion, AWA world women's champion

she also accompanies Chris to the ring and vice-versa

Ring Name: Fenris

Nickname: The God Killer

Age: 23

Hometown: Sin City

Appearance (Include height and weight in this section): 6'5", 250 lbs, short Black hair, red eyes, canines, scratches and scars all over his arms and torso.

Ring Attire (Main): Ripped blue jeans.

Ring Attire (Special): ripped blue jeans, wolf fur hoodie with no sleeves.

Normal Wardrobe: Ripped blue jeans, Hannibal Lecter style face mask, chains on his arms, legs, and neck

Alignment (Use the alignment chart): Tweener

Personality: Fenris is a dark and brooding person. His glare can unsettle a person in seconds. He relishes the chance to break someone's body if Chris lets him. Like Scarlet, he's completely loyal to Chris and would do anything for his older brother. He's also extremely bloodthirsty, enjoying the fact that others are so easy to hurt. He is by far the strongest member of Chris's family, hence his name. Like the being from Norse Mythology, Chris believes that Fenris will one day bring about the end of the old gods.

Gimmick: Fenris is Chris's enforcer. He rarely says anything, preferring his brother do the talking for him. He prefers to let his actions speak for him.

Theme Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Wrestling Style: Strong Style

Regular Moveset (10-12 moves, don't name all of them): Powerbomb, Scoop Slam, Suplex toss, one-handed spine buster, clothesline, powerslam, shoulder tackle, Clothesline, uppercut, big boot

Signatures: the lost hand (one handed chokeslam)

Finishers : Ragnarok (Pumphandle package piledriver.)

Taunts: Howling, saying "Blood."

History: Fenris was born with his twin sister 3 years after Chris. Since the three shared a troubled household, Chris was often the one who took care of his siblings, until he was shipped off to reform school. Fenris didn't see his brother again until a few years later when he suddenly appeared in Lucha underground to save Chris from Mil Muertes. Nobody knows what happened to Fenris during those years, except for Chris, and he isn't talking.

Ideas for your OC (This is your one chance to pitch storylines, friendships, Romances and scenes): Fenris won't appear until later in the season when Chris would finally reveal his family to the rest of the roster. He would always be around Chris, and if he suspected anyone of trying to hurt Chris, he would throw them through a wall.

Ring Name: Lucian Wulfengärd

Nickname: The Dire Wolf

Age: 22

Hometown: Sin City

Appearance: 5'10, 189 lbs, Caucasian, blue gray eyes, medium length black hair with silver streaks, semi muscular build, some scars all over his body.

Ring Attire (Main): Black tights with a full moon design, black boots. Wears a black hooded denim jacket for his entrance.

Ring Attire (Special): Silver tights with a full moon design and black boots.

Normal Wardrobe: A leather jacket, torn jeans, and a black t-shirt

Tweener

Personality: Lucian is the calm, collected voice of reason among the Wolf Tribe. However, this is all a ruse to hide his sociopathy. This isn't to say that he is an all-out psychopath like his brother, rather, he is emotionless, logical, and ruthless, which contrasts sharply with his high flying style. Like the rest of the tribe, he is completely devoted to his brother and will do whatever is asked of him.

Gimmick: the psycho brother of the Blake/Wolf Family

Theme Song: Nature of the Beast-Ice Nine Kills

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, and Hardcore, with a hint of technical.

Regular Moveset: Diving Double Knee Drop, Tornado DDT transitioned into Guillotine Choke, 450 Splash, Lifting Double Underhook DDT, Springboard Swanton Bomb, Curb Stomp, Shooting Star Press, High Angle Diving Leg Drop, Diving Double Foot Stomp, Superkick, Springboard High Knee, Sunset Flip Powerbomb to an opponent on the apron.

Signatures: Lycanthropy (Corner Moonsault transitioned into a snap inverted DDT), Wolf's Howl (Howls like a wolf before diving off with a Corkscrew Moonsault)

Finishers: Dire Straits (Calf Crusher), Full Moon Rising (Spiral Tap)

Taunts: Howling like a wolf

History: Lucian was born a few years after Chris left the household. The problem was, Lucian and Chris didn't share the same father. Chris's father hated Lucian because of this. This was a good enough reason for Chris, so he got along well with his siblings. It became apparent a few years later, however, that Lucian had some sociopathic tendencies. This didn't bother Chris in the least, as despair had just happened, so Chris had decided to bring his brothers into his new tribe.

Real Name: Connor McAllister

Ring Name: Connor Gates

Nickname: The Anarchist

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs

Gimmick: Punk rock anarchist.

Appearance: Not overly muscular, but has some definition in his body. Has short brown spiky hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Ring Attire: A pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red. Has a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet. Has a pair of light grey finger-less gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red.

Entrance Attire: Like his ring attire, but with a crimson red sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps, as that's their symbol). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile.

Entrance Song: This Is The Six by While She Sleeps.

Entrance: During the opening of the song, Connor walks out and stands still at the top of the ramp. When the intro kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the anarchy symbol with his hands (puts them together with the tips of his index fingers touching, the middle fingers interlaced in a line, and connecting his thumbs to the last two fingers on each hand, forming a pair of circles) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron. He flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, ready to start the match.

Age: 25

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Personality: Connor is aggressive, brash, and to the point. He's bluntly honest, but good at getting people to agree with him. He's nice enough for the most part, but not someone who people want to get on their bad side. Still, his best trait is the belief in what people can do, in the inner fire of others.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Antihero style face

Wrestling Style: A mix of high-flying, technical, brawling, and hard-core.

Moveset: Slingshot leg drop, handspring enzuigiri, running one handed bulldog, scoop slam, arm wrench slam, brainbuster onto his knee, back suplex onto the apron, apron DDT, tornado DDT to the outside, moonsault, an elbow drop to the opponent's knee followed by several punches, float over neckbreaker, short lifting backbreaker, soccer kick to a seated opponent, rope aided slingshot stomp, leg drop to the back of an opponent's head draped over the bottom rope, running calf kick, suicide dive, over the shoulder backbreaker, snap German suplex, running corner corkscrew senton.

Signatures: Twisted View (corkscrew forearm smash), 1-2-3 Fall (delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knee strikes to the back), Heavy Lies The Crown (diving blockbuster).

Finishers: Down In Flames (single knee facebreaker), Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke), Red Ink (diving double foot stomp from the top rope).

Past Accomplishments: GWE Resistance Champion.

Anything Else: Not that I can think of.

Name: Amadeus Crowley

Nickname: The Sinister Prophet, God's Calamity

Height: 6'2

Weight: 241 pds

Appearance: strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, semi muscular build

Attire: black and white wrestling tights with Crowley in blood style lettering in red with skull covered in razor wire, black and white boots with eyes all over with razor wire, knee pads with razor wire design, tapped fingers; Entrance Gear: a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front, devil skull cane, and ring gear

Age: 28

Hometown: Stockholm, Sweden

Personality: mad, evil, crafty, narcissistic, cold, and manipulative

Face, heel, or tweener?: heel

Theme: Year Zero-Ghost

Entrance: Lights go out to which the music plays and then a black and white screen effect comes on with Crowley walking out with a devilish smile. Fog is pouring out as he walks down to the ring. When he reaches the steps, he "stabs" his cane into the ground to which the black in white effect ends to an eerie red light effect as he raises his right hand in the air to which pyro goes off from the turnbuckles. He then enters the ring with his back turned from the camera as he slowly turns his head to show is evil smile again and then turns slowly around with his arms outstretched.

Moveset: Dragon Suplex, Anaconda Cross, Electric Chair Facebuster, Spinebuster, Cross Armbreaker, Kimura Lock, Spike Piledriver, Pumphandle Slam, German Suplex, Triangle Choke, DDT(sometimes on chairs), Leg Trap DDT

Signatures: Vicer Exciser(Skull End), Pendulum of Fate(Pendulum Backbreaker)

Finishers: The Purge(Inverted Hammerlock DDT), Tormentum(Torment; Lo Negro Del Trauma)

Relationships (if any.): none

Past Accomplishments:

Young Lion Cup Winner

2x IWGP Never Openweight Champion

New Japan Cup Winner

IWGP Intercontinental Champion

2x ICW World Heavyweight Champion

XWA British Heavyweight Champion

wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion

BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion

PWG World Champion

3x PWG World Tag Team Champion(2x with Marty Scurl as Sinister Villains, and once with Nero Von)

CZW World Heavyweight Champion

Anything else I should Know: enjoys torturing people and sees as a gift from him to them. He wants to bring out there primal side or their true self by giving into their vices.

Name: Jacob Reilly

Nickname: The Welsh Revolutionary; Rhyfelwr; The Ddraig

Age: 24

Hometown: Swansea, Wales

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 235lbs

Personality: Very anti-authoritarian. He doesn't like being told what to do, nor does he like being used. He is a quiet man unless given reason to speak. Reilly is almost merciless in the ring. He doesn't care much for friends unless they can benefit him somehow.

Appearance: Short, messy, ginger hair; A ginger beard; fair skin; light brown eyes; freckles across the bridge of his nose; decent build

Ring Attire: Light blue tights with blue and dark blue stripes and a dark blue belt; light blue knee pads; light blue kick pads; black and white shoes; light blue, dark blue, and white elbow pads; light blue and dark blue gloves

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a dark blue denim vest with the Red Dragon of Wales stitched in on the back

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Tweener. When he is Heel, he shows little sympathy for others. When he is Face, he is anti-authority and fights against the corrupt.

Wrestling Style: Hybrid, mostly leaning towards British Strong Style and Powerhouse

Moveset: Big Boot; Finger snapping, Twisting opponent's nose; Ear pulling; Discus forearm smash; Running front dropkick; German Suplex; Patella Drop Brainbuster; Pop Up Uppercut; Powerbomb; Buckle Bomb; Swanton Bomb; Frog Splash; Springboard Uppercut; Tope Con Hilo

Signatures: Cymru Revolt (Step Up Knee Strike); Call Of The Mighty (Spinning Double Underhook DDT)

Finishers: 1856 (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster); Fire Breather (Fisherman Brainbuster)

Theme Song: Bones by NateWantsToBattle

Relationships: None

Past Accomplishments: Former ROH Television Champion and ROH Champion

Anything Else: Signed to WWE early in his career, but was released recently, which started an evolution for him into what he is now.

Here's an OC for you  
Name: Xavier Robertshaw  
Nickname: The Strong but Silent Type  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 248  
Appearance: African-American (Being of Afro-Italian and Samoan descent), deepest brown hair that is done in a devillock, amber brown eyes, a very muscular and well-built appearance, a inverted triangle shape face, deep brown skin, a wide chin and wide mouth, a thin goatee, a tattoo of a leopard on the right side of his body, medium pointed nose and drawn cheekbones  
Attire: wears royal blue trunks with a white stripe stenciled on the waist and sky blue tribal designs and "X-SHAW" on the back, royal blue kneepads with white Xs stenciled on them, royal blue boots with white laces, heels, edging and toes, blue wrist tape on both hands, black knee tape on right leg, royal blue fingerless gloves  
Age: 23  
Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona  
Personality: He's very quiet and is very reserved, when he speaks, it will mostly be short and valid, he will antagonize heels by smiling when he gets insulted, he shows a mass amount of pride,  
Face, heel, or tweener?: Face  
Moveset: Elevated Powerbomb followed by a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Stinger Splash

Monkey Flip into the turnbuckles

Running Body Block to an oncoming opponent

Wrist-Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors

Drop Toehold followed into an STF

Inverted Facelock followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the chest  
Signatures: Blue Streak (Full Nelson Wheelbarrow Facebuster)  
Blue Period (Inverted Falling Powerslam)  
Blue Riverfall (Niagara Driver)  
Finishers: Blue Crab (Billy Goat's Curse)  
Blue Warrant (Brain Eater)  
Bluedog (Checkmate)  
Relationships: Has a rivalry with Derek Noble  
Past Accomplishments: None  
Anything else I should Know: His theme song is Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy and his wrestling style involves doing power related attacks

Real Name: Sebastian Fleihr

Ring Name: Sebastian Flair

Nickname: "The Natural", "The Young King",

Age: 21

Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina

Billed From: Charlotte, North Carolina

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230

Appearance: A handsome man with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, lean but toned build.

Ring Attire: All blue and white colored attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, and gloves

Entrance Attire: A modified version of his father's famous robe

Backstage Attire: Finely tailored suits

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is arrogant, cunning, and ambitious. He also has his father's hamminess and energy, along with his charisma. He also has a very condescending and sarcastic attitude. Considers himself to be above everyone else in the cup.

Gimmick: The youngest member of the Flair family

Theme Song: Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) by Smoke DZA

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty/Technical/High Flyer

Moveset: Superkick, Moonsault, sometimes to the outside, Figure-Four Leglock, Springboard Moonsault DDT, Knife-Edge Chop, Shooting Star Press, Rainmaker, Rope Hung DDT, Running Cutter, Springboard Missile Dropkick

Signatures: Natural Selection (Forward Somersault Cutter, sometimes of the top rope), Excalibur (Handspring Cutter), Holy Grail (Trapped Arm Piledriver)

Finishers: Natural Disaster (Lifting Single Underhook Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope) and Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharphooter)

Ultimate Finisher: Nature's Wrath (Styles Clash, sometimes off the top),

Name: Furno Moxley  
Nickname: The Lunatic Punisher  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 235 lbs  
Appearance: American male with messy brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin. He has cuts all over his body, a large cut on his right eye and the left side of his face is partly burnt.  
Attire: A sleeveless (and slightly torn) Shield uniform with the Punisher skull painted on the front.  
Age: 28  
Hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio  
Personality: Insane, vicious, and psychotic like Dean Ambrose, cunning, crafty, and athletic like Seth Rollins, destructive, brutal, and powerful like Roman Reigns, Furno Moxley is a maniacal bringer of vengeance who enjoys dishing out punishment and laughs while doing so. He only has one goal in mind: make sure he and his comrades are known as the real Shield.  
Tweener  
Moveset: Chickenwing Crossface, Falcon Arrow, Superplex, Dragon Suplex, Super Kick, Running Crossbody, Repeated blows to a cornered or down opponent, Powerbomb, Elbow Drop  
Signatures: AGM Hellfire (Elevated Chickenwing Facebuster), Retribution (Crippler Crossface), Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Side Slam), Rebound Lariat, Turnbuckle Powerbomb  
Finishers: Devil Trigger (V-Trigger), Hero Killer (Project Ciampa), Ragnarok (One Winged Angel)  
Past Accomplishments: 2x CZW World Heavyweight Champion (youngest ever to win the belt at 18), 1x CW Heavyweight Champion, CW "King of Chaos", 2x WWE Intercontinental Champion

Theme:Trophies of Violence - While She Sleeps

Name: Raptor Reigns  
Nickname: The Samoan Bad Boy  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 267 lbs  
Appearance: A man of Samoan decent, with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes. Has facial hair similar to Tama Tonga's in 2014  
Attire: Black and white sleeveless Roman Reigns shirt (not the riot vest) with "BAD MAN" crudely painted in red, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves  
Age: 29  
Hometown: Pensacola, Florida  
Personality: Quiet, loyal, aggressive, bloodthirsty. When he speaks, he speaks like the Usos, and is foulmouthed like Roman Reigns. The thuggish, aloof, and violent enforcer. He has zero respect and zero tolerance for anyone who dares cross him  
Tweener  
Moveset: German Suplex, Sitout Powerbomb, Throat Thrust, Drive By, Vaulting Plancha, Jumping Clothesline, Tequila Sunrise, STF, Side Slam, (Pop Up) Samoan Drop, Corner Clotheslines  
Signatures: Chimera-plex, Coquina Clutch, Superman Punch, Samoan Splash, Moment of Silence (Belly to Back Side Slam; adopted from his brother)  
Finishers: Spear, Day One Driver/D.O.D. (Burning Hammer), Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment)  
Past Accomplishments: Evolve Champion, 2x ROH Tag Team Champion (with Aiden Black)  
Theme:Bad Man - Jim Johnston

Name: Aiden Black  
Nickname: The Ghost Fox  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 229 lbs  
Appearance: tan skinned Mexican American male, with a slightly muscular and mesomorphic body, long black hair, short facial hair, black eyes  
Attire: Black and white wrestling tights, shiny white and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves.  
Age: 28  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Personality: Secretive, cunning, intelligent, enigmatic, cold hearted. While he has the athleticism and charm of Seth Rollins, Aiden is something darker, something colder.  
Tweener  
Moveset: Springboard High Knee, Sling Blade, Double Foot Stomp, Frog Splash,  
Signatures: Springboard Plancha, Assassinate (Lifting Single Underhook DDT), Phantom Pain (Springboard Blockbuster), Vulture Arrow (Falcon Arrow), Avada Kedavra  
Finishers: Takemikazuchi (Diving Corkscrew Stunner), Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch), Pedigree  
Past Accomplishments: PWG Champion, 2x ROH Tag Team Champion (with Raptor Reigns)

Theme:Database - Man With A Mission

Name: Nyx Rosewood

Nickname: The Mad Angel

Height: 5'10

Weight: 190 lbs

Appearance: A youthful American female with raven black hair with the right side dyed white, black eyes, pale skin, athletic ectomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms. She has a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back.

Attire: Sleeveless black shirt with a silver heart with bat wings, black pants with silver bird designs on the hips, black wrestling boots, black arm tape.

Age: 27

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Personality: Psychotic, violent, cunning, VERY seductive, sometimes poetic and humorous. Nyx enjoys dealing out pain and comparing various situations and foes to Greek myths. Likes messing with teammates, especially her ex

Tweener

Moveset: Throat Thrust, Repeated stomps to opponent's legs, Bridging Dragon Suplex, Somersault Leg Drop, Calf Slicer, Snap DDT, Snap Suplex, Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Springboard 450 Splash, Shooting Star Press

Signatures: Hurricanrana variations, Standing Shiranui, Moonsault variations, Heaven's Door (Sasuke Special), Kick variations (Buzzsaw, Roundhouse, Scorpion, Corkscrew)

Finishers: Symphony of Chaos (Red Arrow), Stygian Arrow (Falcon Arrow), Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music)

Past Accomplishments: 2x CW Women's Champion, Shimmer Champion, Shine Champion

Theme: Evil Ways (Justice Mix) - Blues Saraceno

Name: Callie Allster

Nickname: The Toledo Underdog, (New Shield) Atalanta

Height: 6'0

Weight: 205 lbs

Appearance: Fair skinned American female with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is described to look very beautiful and have toned muscles on her skin.

Attire: A white and blue version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with the number 10 on the chest area. (New Shield) Black and white version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with a logo of a white skull printed on the chest area. She has a leather belt with a buckle that looks like a lion's head and a black lion mask covering her face as a disguise

Age: 28

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Personality: Optimistic, fun loving, kind hearted, and excessively energetic. She has a secret: she is Furno Moxley's biological twin sister. (New Shield) Bitter, ruthless, vulgar, enjoys hurting people. While she's bit of an airhead, Callie is a wild woman with no remorse for hurting people in the name of vengeance.

Moveset: Clothesline, Sharpshooter, Body Slam, Splash, Powerbomb, Lifting DDT, Spinning Side Slam, European Uppercut, German Suplex, Big Boot, Air Raid Crash

Signatures: Spear, Blue Thunder Bomb, Discus Clothesline, Military Press Backbreaker, Pumphandle Neckbreaker

Finishers: Helluva Kick, Widow's Peak, Lotus Lock (New Shield): STF, Hunter Killer (Glam Slam), Howitzer (Bullhammer Elbow)

Past Accomplishments: WOW World Champion

Theme: That's What You Get - Paramore. (New Shield) Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana (Think Up Anger cover)

name: Jaiden Ramirez

Nickname: .

Height: 6'4

Weight: 260 lbs

Appearance: Dark, wavy hair with a cowlick at the front. Tan-ish skin tone and well built. Not bulkish, but still muscular.

Entrance: Usually like AJ Styles but kind of moves with the rhythm of the music. Doesn't actually come out until the beat drops

Entrance Theme: usually Glorious Morning by Waterflame, but on PPV, it's Battle Against a True Hero from the Undertale soundtrack

Attire: Sleeveless, red, tight top with a black "x" in the middle of his chest. Also wears tight leggings that are also red, no other color. Black combat boots and black and red gloves that go all the way to the elbows.

Age: 28

Hometown:Dallas, TX

Personality: Humorous, but knows when to be serious. Dangerous if provoked. Extremely Loyal. Respects Women immensely.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Moveset (9-12 movesSling blade, Blockbuster, superkick, powerbomb, 123 kicks, enziguri, Powerful back suplex, dropkick, frog splash, elbow drop, lariat, neckbreaker

Signatures:

Superman punch

Lance (charges like a spear, but sticks both fists out and rams them into the opponent's chest)

Finishers:

Setting SunThrows the opponent upward into a later formation and catches them on the way down, slamming their head into the mat. Basically an elevated brainbuster.)

Dirty Deeds

Relationships: Married to Auska

Past Accomplishments: Won the Universal Championship once, and the United States, Intercontinental, and WWE Championships twice.

Anything you should know: Can speak Japanese and Arabic, knows both Jiu Jitsu and street fighting. Can flip over a small car.

Real Name: Cody Jones

Ring Name: Cody Fireheart

Nickname: Rising Phoenix, High flying Hero, The Dark Bird of War (As the Dark Phoenix)

Gender:Male

Age:24

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Billed from: Arkham City

Weight:195

Height:5'10"

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight Cruiserweight

Appearance: Athletic body, short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, a Phoenix tattoo covering his whole back, and has a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms

In-ring gear: Black pants with red and gold flames, black finger less gloves, black sneaker like wrestling boots with red and gold flames, a red robin like mask around his eyes with gold wings around the corner of the eyes (Rising Hero) Pitch black pants with dark red flames, a pitch black robin mask, face painted black with dark red wings that are around the mask, dark red sneaker like boots with black flames (Dark Phoenix)

Entrance Gear: Same as his ring gear but he wears an assassin's creed inspired hoodie, red gold and white color scheme for the rising phoenix, black and dark almost blood red color scheme for the dark phoenix.

Backstage Attire: Dark jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket

Alignment: Rising Phoenix: Face, Dark Phoenix: heel/tweener

Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh...

 **Belts:**

 **Note: there is no female title, because all the titles listed below are intergender. Both men and women can hold these.**

 **Armageddon Championship-the top title, the World Heavyweight Title.**

 **Warfare Championship- mid-card, a sort of hardcore title. Can only be defended in hardcore match stipulations**

 **Double Trouble Championship- Tag team titles**

 **Triple Threat Championship- trios titles.**

 **Crossfire Championship- another mid-card title. can only be defended in matches involving 3 or more people.**

 **Pay-per-views:**

 **January: American Attraction**

 **February: Toxic Holidays**

 **March: Dead or Alive**

 **April: Capitol War**

 **May: Anarchy**

 **June: Beach Death**

 **July: New Revolution**

 **August: Unforgiven Sin**

 **September: Confrontation**

 **October: Nightmare Night**

 **November: Slaughter Day.**

 **December: Purge.**

 **Weekly Show: Monday Night Riot.**

 **I'm still accepting OC's. I have 16 right now, so I'll take 9 more. I'll start with 25, and if things go well, I'll open up the SYOC again.**


	3. Final Roster (For now)

Roster:

Name: Chris Wolf

Nick Name: Mr. NC-17

Hometown: Sin City

Height: 6'1"

weight: 205 lbs

Appearance: Skinny but Muscular, Caucasian, Light Tan, Short, messy, dirty blond hair, blue-grey eyes, Wolf tribal tattoo's all over his arms, wolf claw marks across left eye,

Ring Attire: Black sports pants, black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves

entrance attire: same as ring attire, but with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with the hood up

Backstage attire: same as entrance

personality: Chris is a quiet and cautious when he first meets people, but he opens up to them over time. he's not overly crazy, but he's not sane by any means. he's loyal to his friends, but he will try to end your career if you stab him in the back, and he's protective. he'll hurt himself to hurt his enemies if he has to.

Wrestling Style: Hardcore

Known Moves: Around the World Dropkick (Rebound Irish Whip. When Running to the corner, Chris Will jump through the ropes on one side, grab the post, swing back around through the ropes on the opposite side, and hit a dropkick before landing.) Clothesline, DDT, Powerbomb

signatures: Pumphandle GTS

finishers: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (starts as an inverted F5, ends as a Scorpion Death Drop), Claymore (running knee)

theme: Enemy in Me by Marwoods Fall

Backstory: Grew up on the bad side of Sin City. Learned how to use any weapon at his disposal. That's how he got his fighting style. He did better when he was alone, but is learning how to interact with people

Tweener

Title History: 3-time CZW World Champion (Longest reigning CZW champion to Date), WCPW Brass Knuckles Champion, ROH Champion, 2-time Lucha Underground Champion, OVW Hardcore Champion

real Name: Emily Anderson

Ring Name: Emily scarlet

Nickname: The She-Wolf

Gender: Female

age: 21

Hometown: The City Of Angels

height: 5'11"

weight: 110 lbs

Appearance: short Light Blond Hair, just reaches the shoulders, blue eyes, light tan

in-ring gear: black t-shirt, red pants, black shoes

entrance gear: same as in-ring, but add a black and red hoodie with the hood up.

backstage attire: same as entrance attire

alignment: Tweener

personality: she's more open to people, laughs more, often smiling. She's the counterpart to Chris Wolf, so the whole crazy thing is still there.

Gimmick: Kind-of like Chris's, but with a less serious feeling to it

Style: Hardcore with Strong Style

Known Moves: Hurricanrana, drop-toe-hold, Pelee kick, straight hook

signatures: Springboard DDT, Curbstomp

Finishers: Wolf Bite (Kinsasha),

Entrance Theme: Love Bites by Halestorm

Entrance: The Lights Go out, and Chris appears in the middle of the titantron. He looks up at the crowd. Scarlet walks out of the Darkness and stands next to Chris. The two look at each other and nod. Chris steps back into the darkness. the Camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The Lights come back on, and music starts. Scarlet is standing in the middle of the ramp. She walks to the ring, looks at the crowd, winks playfully, and howls.

Taunt/Catchphrase: "The Prey Has. fallen "

History: Scarlet is Chris's mate, in a sense. They grew p together, and have been everywhere together. This includes CZW.

title History: WCPW women's champion, Lucha underground Gift of the gods champion, NWA united states women champion, AWA world women's champion

she also accompanies Chris to the ring and vice-versa

Ring Name: Fenris

Nickname: The God Killer

Age: 23

Hometown: Sin City

Appearance (Include height and weight in this section): 6'5", 250 lbs, short Black hair, red eyes, canines, scratches and scars all over his arms and torso.

Ring Attire (Main): Ripped blue jeans.

Ring Attire (Special): ripped blue jeans, wolf fur hoodie with no sleeves.

Normal Wardrobe: Ripped blue jeans, Hannibal Lecter style face mask, chains on his arms, legs, and neck

Alignment (Use the alignment chart): Tweener

Personality: Fenris is a dark and brooding person. His glare can unsettle a person in seconds. He relishes the chance to break someone's body if Chris lets him. Like Scarlet, he's completely loyal to Chris and would do anything for his older brother. He's also extremely bloodthirsty, enjoying the fact that others are so easy to hurt. He is by far the strongest member of Chris's family, hence his name. Like the being from Norse Mythology, Chris believes that Fenris will one day bring about the end of the old gods.

Gimmick: Fenris is Chris's enforcer. He rarely says anything, preferring his brother do the talking for him. He prefers to let his actions speak for him.

Theme Song: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Wrestling Style: Strong Style

Regular Moveset (10-12 moves, don't name all of them): Powerbomb, Scoop Slam, Suplex toss, one-handed spine buster, clothesline, powerslam, shoulder tackle, Clothesline, uppercut, big boot

Signatures: the lost hand (one handed chokeslam)

Finishers : Ragnarok (Pumphandle package piledriver.)

Taunts: Howling, saying "Blood."

History: Fenris was born with his twin sister 3 years after Chris. Since the three shared a troubled household, Chris was often the one who took care of his siblings, until he was shipped off to reform school. Fenris didn't see his brother again until a few years later when he suddenly appeared in Lucha underground to save Chris from Mil Muertes. Nobody knows what happened to Fenris during those years, except for Chris, and he isn't talking.

Ideas for your OC (This is your one chance to pitch storylines, friendships, Romances and scenes): Fenris won't appear until later in the season when Chris would finally reveal his family to the rest of the roster. He would always be around Chris, and if he suspected anyone of trying to hurt Chris, he would throw them through a wall.

Ring Name: Lucian Wulfengärd

Nickname: The Dire Wolf

Age: 22

Hometown: Sin City

Appearance: 5'10, 189 lbs, Caucasian, blue gray eyes, medium length black hair with silver streaks, semi muscular build, some scars all over his body.

Ring Attire (Main): Black tights with a full moon design, black boots. Wears a black hooded denim jacket for his entrance.

Ring Attire (Special): Silver tights with a full moon design and black boots.

Normal Wardrobe: A leather jacket, torn jeans, and a black t-shirt

Tweener

Personality: Lucian is the calm, collected voice of reason among the Wolf Tribe. However, this is all a ruse to hide his sociopathy. This isn't to say that he is an all-out psychopath like his brother, rather, he is emotionless, logical, and ruthless, which contrasts sharply with his high flying style. Like the rest of the tribe, he is completely devoted to his brother and will do whatever is asked of him.

Gimmick: the psycho brother of the Blake/Wolf Family

Theme Song: Nature of the Beast-Ice Nine Kills

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, and Hardcore, with a hint of technical.

Regular Moveset: Diving Double Knee Drop, Tornado DDT transitioned into Guillotine Choke, 450 Splash, Lifting Double Underhook DDT, Springboard Swanton Bomb, Curb Stomp, Shooting Star Press, High Angle Diving Leg Drop, Diving Double Foot Stomp, Superkick, Springboard High Knee, Sunset Flip Powerbomb to an opponent on the apron.

Signatures: Lycanthropy (Corner Moonsault transitioned into a snap inverted DDT), Wolf's Howl (Howls like a wolf before diving off with a Corkscrew Moonsault)

Finishers: Dire Straits (Calf Crusher), Full Moon Rising (Spiral Tap)

Taunts: Howling like a wolf

History: Lucian was born a few years after Chris left the household. The problem was, Lucian and Chris didn't share the same father. Chris's father hated Lucian because of this. This was a good enough reason for Chris, so he got along well with his siblings. It became apparent a few years later, however, that Lucian had some sociopathic tendencies. This didn't bother Chris in the least, as despair had just happened, so Chris had decided to bring his brothers into his new tribe.

Real Name: Connor McAllister

Ring Name: Connor Gates

Nickname: The Anarchist

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs

Gimmick: Punk rock anarchist.

Appearance: Not overly muscular, but has some definition in his body. Has short brown spiky hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Ring Attire: A pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red. Has a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet. Has a pair of light grey finger-less gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red.

Entrance Attire: Like his ring attire, but with a crimson red sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps, as that's their symbol). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile.

Entrance Song: This Is The Six by While She Sleeps.

Entrance: During the opening of the song, Connor walks out and stands still at the top of the ramp. When the intro kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the anarchy symbol with his hands (puts them together with the tips of his index fingers touching, the middle fingers interlaced in a line, and connecting his thumbs to the last two fingers on each hand, forming a pair of circles) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron. He flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, ready to start the match.

Age: 25

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Personality: Connor is aggressive, brash, and to the point. He's bluntly honest, but good at getting people to agree with him. He's nice enough for the most part, but not someone who people want to get on their bad side. Still, his best trait is the belief in what people can do, in the inner fire of others.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Antihero style face

Wrestling Style: A mix of high-flying, technical, brawling, and hard-core.

Moveset: Slingshot leg drop, handspring enzuigiri, running one handed bulldog, scoop slam, arm wrench slam, brainbuster onto his knee, back suplex onto the apron, apron DDT, tornado DDT to the outside, moonsault, an elbow drop to the opponent's knee followed by several punches, float over neckbreaker, short lifting backbreaker, soccer kick to a seated opponent, rope aided slingshot stomp, leg drop to the back of an opponent's head draped over the bottom rope, running calf kick, suicide dive, over the shoulder backbreaker, snap German suplex, running corner corkscrew senton.

Signatures: Twisted View (corkscrew forearm smash), 1-2-3 Fall (delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knee strikes to the back), Heavy Lies The Crown (diving blockbuster).

Finishers: Down In Flames (single knee facebreaker), Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke), Red Ink (diving double foot stomp from the top rope).

Past Accomplishments: GWE Resistance Champion.

Anything Else: Not that I can think of.

Name: Amadeus Crowley

Nickname: The Sinister Prophet, God's Calamity

Height: 6'2

Weight: 241 pds

Appearance: strip goatee and thin mustache combo, grey eyes, short dark brown hair, semi muscular build

Attire: black and white wrestling tights with Crowley in blood style lettering in red with skull covered in razor wire, black and white boots with eyes all over with razor wire, knee pads with razor wire design, tapped fingers; Entrance Gear: a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front, devil skull cane, and ring gear

Age: 28

Hometown: Stockholm, Sweden

Personality: mad, evil, crafty, narcissistic, cold, and manipulative

Face, heel, or tweener?: heel

Theme: Year Zero-Ghost

Entrance: Lights go out to which the music plays and then a black and white screen effect comes on with Crowley walking out with a devilish smile. Fog is pouring out as he walks down to the ring. When he reaches the steps, he "stabs" his cane into the ground to which the black in white effect ends to an eerie red light effect as he raises his right hand in the air to which pyro goes off from the turnbuckles. He then enters the ring with his back turned from the camera as he slowly turns his head to show is evil smile again and then turns slowly around with his arms outstretched.

Moveset: Dragon Suplex, Anaconda Cross, Electric Chair Facebuster, Spinebuster, Cross Armbreaker, Kimura Lock, Spike Piledriver, Pumphandle Slam, German Suplex, Triangle Choke, DDT(sometimes on chairs), Leg Trap DDT

Signatures: Vicer Exciser(Skull End), Pendulum of Fate(Pendulum Backbreaker)

Finishers: The Purge(Inverted Hammerlock DDT), Tormentum(Torment; Lo Negro Del Trauma)

Relationships (if any.): none

Past Accomplishments:

Young Lion Cup Winner

2x IWGP Never Openweight Champion

New Japan Cup Winner

IWGP Intercontinental Champion

2x ICW World Heavyweight Champion

XWA British Heavyweight Champion

wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion

BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion

PWG World Champion

3x PWG World Tag Team Champion(2x with Marty Scurl as Sinister Villains, and once with Nero Von)

CZW World Heavyweight Champion

Anything else I should Know: enjoys torturing people and sees as a gift from him to them. He wants to bring out there primal side or their true self by giving into their vices.

Name: Niall Behan

Nickname: The Celtic Beast

Height: 6'5

Weight: 276

Appearance: large, bulky(build like Rezar or Akam), Celtic cross with Irish flag on upper left arm, long red hair, blue eyes, pale complexion

Attire: black and green wrestling tights that say Celtic Beast on the back, black and green boots with a orange strip on the side, black knee pads with the Celtic Cross; Entrance Attire: black fur warrior vest with Celtic Beast on the back

Age: 28

Hometown: Cork, Ireland

Personality: brash, proud, imposing, fierce

Face, heel, or tweener?: Face

Theme: I Am Warrior-Cruachan

Entrance: music begins with Niall pounding on his chest with a green spotlight till he gets inside the ring as he beats in his chest, smacks his head and roars

Moveset: Biel Throw, Celtic Cross, Spear(mostly into the corner), Pop Up Powerbomb, Big Splash, Powerslam, Texas Cloverleaf, Running Hip Attack, Senton, Bear hug, Discus Elbow

Signatures: Iron Head(Big Headbutt), Celtic Driver(Samoan Driver)

Finishers: Celtic Bomb(Bubba Bomb), Gae Bolg(Senton from second rope)

Relationships (if any.): none, but open

Past Accomplishments:

CW World Heavyweight Champion x3

RPW British Heavyweight Champion

NGW Undisputed Champion

IWW International Heavyweight Champion x4

FFPW ZERO1 Ireland Heavyweight Champion

IWGP Heavyweight Champion

ROH Heavyweight Champion

Anything else I should: Current member of Kingdom Club(Will Ralston, Union Jack Jr, Robin Hood, Dorian Geiss, Andras Owen, Tammy O'Brien, and Amazon Alice); he is a second generational star to Declan "Iron Boar" Behan.

Name: Vivāda

Nickname: The Punjabi Nightmare

Height: 6'4

Weight: 236

Appearance: dark skin Punjabi Indian, brown eyes, short, messy black hair, muscular with a few scars on his back

Attire: white and black trunks that has Vivāda on the back also underneath it in Punjabi, same for knee pads and boots(in term of color scheme, tapped fingers, whiteout contact lense for left eye, destruction, pain, justice is written on the left side of his face in Punjabi

Age: 24

Hometown: Punjab, India

Personality: emotionless when not wrestling, fiercely violent when in the ring

Face, heel, or tweener?: Tweener, more heel though

Theme: Jee Veerey-Bloodywood

Moveset: Double Foot Stomp, Full Nelson Slam, Dragon Sleeper, Swinging Neckbreaker, Brainbuster, Backstabber, Gory Neckbreaker, Belly-to-back- backbreaker

Signatures: Vivāda Slam(Alabama Slam), Running STO

Finishers: Darada Lock(Indian Death Knot), Supanē Pharō(Elevated Cradle Neckbreaker)

Relationships (if any.): none

Past Accomplishments:

PWR Champion x3

PWR Excellence Champion

GHC Heavyweight Champion

IWGP NeverOpenweight Champion

Impact X Division Champion

Anything else I should Know: trained under Gama Singh, Sabu, and Sonjay Dutt

Name: Jacob Reilly

Nickname: The Welsh Revolutionary; Rhyfelwr; The Ddraig

Age: 24

Hometown: Swansea, Wales

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 235lbs

Personality: Very anti-authoritarian. He doesn't like being told what to do, nor does he like being used. He is a quiet man unless given reason to speak. Reilly is almost merciless in the ring. He doesn't care much for friends unless they can benefit him somehow.

Appearance: Short, messy, ginger hair; A ginger beard; fair skin; light brown eyes; freckles across the bridge of his nose; decent build

Ring Attire: Light blue tights with blue and dark blue stripes and a dark blue belt; light blue knee pads; light blue kick pads; black and white shoes; light blue, dark blue, and white elbow pads; light blue and dark blue gloves

Entrance Attire: Same as ring, but with a dark blue denim vest with the Red Dragon of Wales stitched in on the back

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Tweener. When he is Heel, he shows little sympathy for others. When he is Face, he is anti-authority and fights against the corrupt.

Wrestling Style: Hybrid, mostly leaning towards British Strong Style and Powerhouse

Moveset: Big Boot; Finger snapping, Twisting opponent's nose; Ear pulling; Discus forearm smash; Running front dropkick; German Suplex; Patella Drop Brainbuster; Pop Up Uppercut; Powerbomb; Buckle Bomb; Swanton Bomb; Frog Splash; Springboard Uppercut; Tope Con Hilo

Signatures: Cymru Revolt (Step Up Knee Strike); Call Of The Mighty (Spinning Double Underhook DDT)

Finishers: 1856 (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster); Fire Breather (Fisherman Brainbuster)

Theme Song: Bones by NateWantsToBattle

Relationships: None

Past Accomplishments: Former ROH Television Champion and ROH Champion

Anything Else: Signed to WWE early in his career, but was released recently, which started an evolution for him into what he is now.

Here's an OC for you  
Name: Xavier Robertshaw  
Nickname: The Strong but Silent Type  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 248  
Appearance: African-American (Being of Afro-Italian and Samoan descent), deepest brown hair that is done in a devillock, amber brown eyes, a very muscular and well-built appearance, a inverted triangle shape face, deep brown skin, a wide chin and wide mouth, a thin goatee, a tattoo of a leopard on the right side of his body, medium pointed nose and drawn cheekbones  
Attire: wears royal blue trunks with a white stripe stenciled on the waist and sky blue tribal designs and "X-SHAW" on the back, royal blue kneepads with white Xs stenciled on them, royal blue boots with white laces, heels, edging and toes, blue wrist tape on both hands, black knee tape on right leg, royal blue fingerless gloves  
Age: 23  
Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona  
Personality: He's very quiet and is very reserved, when he speaks, it will mostly be short and valid, he will antagonize heels by smiling when he gets insulted, he shows a mass amount of pride,  
Face, heel, or tweener?: Face  
Moveset: Elevated Powerbomb followed by a Sit-Out Powerbomb

Stinger Splash

Monkey Flip into the turnbuckles

Running Body Block to an oncoming opponent

Wrist-Cobra Clutch with Bodyscissors

Drop Toehold followed into an STF

Inverted Facelock followed by multiple Forearm Clubs to the chest  
Signatures: Blue Streak (Full Nelson Wheelbarrow Facebuster)  
Blue Period (Inverted Falling Powerslam)  
Blue Riverfall (Niagara Driver)  
Finishers: Blue Crab (Billy Goat's Curse)  
Blue Warrant (Brain Eater)  
Bluedog (Checkmate)  
Relationships: Has a rivalry with Derek Noble  
Past Accomplishments: None  
Anything else I should Know: His theme song is Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy and his wrestling style involves doing power related attacks

Real Name: Sebastian Fleihr

Ring Name: Sebastian Flair

Nickname: "The Natural", "The Young King",

Age: 21

Hometown: Charlotte, North Carolina

Billed From: Charlotte, North Carolina

Height: 6'2

Weight: 230

Appearance: A handsome man with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, lean but toned build.

Ring Attire: All blue and white colored attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, and gloves

Entrance Attire: A modified version of his father's famous robe

Backstage Attire: Finely tailored suits

Alignment: Heel

Personality: He is arrogant, cunning, and ambitious. He also has his father's hamminess and energy, along with his charisma. He also has a very condescending and sarcastic attitude. Considers himself to be above everyone else in the cup.

Gimmick: The youngest member of the Flair family

Theme Song: Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) by Smoke DZA

Wrestling Style: Showman/Dirty/Technical/High Flyer

Moveset: Superkick, Moonsault, sometimes to the outside, Figure-Four Leglock, Springboard Moonsault DDT, Knife-Edge Chop, Shooting Star Press, Rainmaker, Rope Hung DDT, Running Cutter, Springboard Missile Dropkick

Signatures: Natural Selection (Forward Somersault Cutter, sometimes of the top rope), Excalibur (Handspring Cutter), Holy Grail (Trapped Arm Piledriver)

Finishers: Natural Disaster (Lifting Single Underhook Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope) and Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharphooter)

Ultimate Finisher: Nature's Wrath (Styles Clash, sometimes off the top),

Name: Furno Moxley  
Nickname: The Lunatic Punisher  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 235 lbs  
Appearance: American male with messy brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin. He has cuts all over his body, a large cut on his right eye and the left side of his face is partly burnt.  
Attire: A sleeveless (and slightly torn) Shield uniform with the Punisher skull painted on the front.  
Age: 28  
Hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio  
Personality: Insane, vicious, and psychotic like Dean Ambrose, cunning, crafty, and athletic like Seth Rollins, destructive, brutal, and powerful like Roman Reigns, Furno Moxley is a maniacal bringer of vengeance who enjoys dishing out punishment and laughs while doing so. He only has one goal in mind: make sure he and his comrades are known as the real Shield.  
Tweener  
Moveset: Chickenwing Crossface, Falcon Arrow, Superplex, Dragon Suplex, Super Kick, Running Crossbody, Repeated blows to a cornered or down opponent, Powerbomb, Elbow Drop  
Signatures: AGM Hellfire (Elevated Chickenwing Facebuster), Retribution (Crippler Crossface), Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Side Slam), Rebound Lariat, Turnbuckle Powerbomb  
Finishers: Devil Trigger (V-Trigger), Hero Killer (Project Ciampa), Ragnarok (One Winged Angel)  
Past Accomplishments: 2x CZW World Heavyweight Champion (youngest ever to win the belt at 18), 1x CW Heavyweight Champion, CW "King of Chaos", 2x WWE Intercontinental Champion

Theme:Trophies of Violence - While She Sleeps

Name: Raptor Reigns  
Nickname: The Samoan Bad Boy  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 267 lbs  
Appearance: A man of Samoan decent, with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes. Has facial hair similar to Tama Tonga's in 2014  
Attire: Black and white sleeveless Roman Reigns shirt (not the riot vest) with "BAD MAN" crudely painted in red, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves  
Age: 29  
Hometown: Pensacola, Florida  
Personality: Quiet, loyal, aggressive, bloodthirsty. When he speaks, he speaks like the Usos, and is foulmouthed like Roman Reigns. The thuggish, aloof, and violent enforcer. He has zero respect and zero tolerance for anyone who dares cross him  
Tweener  
Moveset: German Suplex, Sitout Powerbomb, Throat Thrust, Drive By, Vaulting Plancha, Jumping Clothesline, Tequila Sunrise, STF, Side Slam, (Pop Up) Samoan Drop, Corner Clotheslines  
Signatures: Chimera-plex, Coquina Clutch, Superman Punch, Samoan Splash, Moment of Silence (Belly to Back Side Slam; adopted from his brother)  
Finishers: Spear, Day One Driver/D.O.D. (Burning Hammer), Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment)  
Past Accomplishments: Evolve Champion, 2x ROH Tag Team Champion (with Aiden Black)  
Theme:Bad Man - Jim Johnston

Name: Aiden Black  
Nickname: The Ghost Fox  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 229 lbs  
Appearance: tan skinned Mexican American male, with a slightly muscular and mesomorphic body, long black hair, short facial hair, black eyes  
Attire: Black and white wrestling tights, shiny white and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, black gloves.  
Age: 28  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Personality: Secretive, cunning, intelligent, enigmatic, cold hearted. While he has the athleticism and charm of Seth Rollins, Aiden is something darker, something colder.  
Tweener  
Moveset: Springboard High Knee, Sling Blade, Double Foot Stomp, Frog Splash,  
Signatures: Springboard Plancha, Assassinate (Lifting Single Underhook DDT), Phantom Pain (Springboard Blockbuster), Vulture Arrow (Falcon Arrow), Avada Kedavra  
Finishers: Takemikazuchi (Diving Corkscrew Stunner), Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch), Pedigree  
Past Accomplishments: PWG Champion, 2x ROH Tag Team Champion (with Raptor Reigns)

Theme:Database - Man With A Mission

Name: Nyx Rosewood

Nickname: The Mad Angel

Height: 5'10

Weight: 190 lbs

Appearance: A youthful American female with raven black hair with the right side dyed white, black eyes, pale skin, athletic ectomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms. She has a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back.

Attire: Sleeveless black shirt with a silver heart with bat wings, black pants with silver bird designs on the hips, black wrestling boots, black arm tape.

Age: 27

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Personality: Psychotic, violent, cunning, VERY seductive, sometimes poetic and humorous. Nyx enjoys dealing out pain and comparing various situations and foes to Greek myths. Likes messing with teammates, especially her ex

Tweener

Moveset: Throat Thrust, Repeated stomps to opponent's legs, Bridging Dragon Suplex, Somersault Leg Drop, Calf Slicer, Snap DDT, Snap Suplex, Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Springboard 450 Splash, Shooting Star Press

Signatures: Hurricanrana variations, Standing Shiranui, Moonsault variations, Heaven's Door (Sasuke Special), Kick variations (Buzzsaw, Roundhouse, Scorpion, Corkscrew)

Finishers: Symphony of Chaos (Red Arrow), Stygian Arrow (Falcon Arrow), Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music)

Past Accomplishments: 2x CW Women's Champion, Shimmer Champion, Shine Champion

Theme: Evil Ways (Justice Mix) - Blues Saraceno

Name: Callie Allster

Nickname: The Toledo Underdog, (New Shield) Atalanta

Height: 6'0

Weight: 205 lbs

Appearance: Fair skinned American female with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is described to look very beautiful and have toned muscles on her skin.

Attire: A white and blue version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with the number 10 on the chest area. (New Shield) Black and white version of Liv Morgan's ring gear with a logo of a white skull printed on the chest area. She has a leather belt with a buckle that looks like a lion's head and a black lion mask covering her face as a disguise

Age: 28

Hometown: Toledo, Ohio

Personality: Optimistic, fun loving, kind hearted, and excessively energetic. She has a secret: she is Furno Moxley's biological twin sister. (New Shield) Bitter, ruthless, vulgar, enjoys hurting people. While she's bit of an airhead, Callie is a wild woman with no remorse for hurting people in the name of vengeance.

Moveset: Clothesline, Sharpshooter, Body Slam, Splash, Powerbomb, Lifting DDT, Spinning Side Slam, European Uppercut, German Suplex, Big Boot, Air Raid Crash

Signatures: Spear, Blue Thunder Bomb, Discus Clothesline, Military Press Backbreaker, Pumphandle Neckbreaker

Finishers: Helluva Kick, Widow's Peak, Lotus Lock (New Shield): STF, Hunter Killer (Glam Slam), Howitzer (Bullhammer Elbow)

Past Accomplishments: WOW World Champion

Theme: That's What You Get - Paramore. (New Shield) Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana (Think Up Anger cover)

name: Jaiden Ramirez

Nickname: .

Height: 6'4

Weight: 260 lbs

Appearance: Dark, wavy hair with a cowlick at the front. Tan-ish skin tone and well built. Not bulkish, but still muscular.

Entrance: Usually like AJ Styles but kind of moves with the rhythm of the music. Doesn't actually come out until the beat drops

Entrance Theme: usually Glorious Morning by Waterflame, but on PPV, it's Battle Against a True Hero from the Undertale soundtrack

Attire: Sleeveless, red, tight top with a black "x" in the middle of his chest. Also wears tight leggings that are also red, no other color. Black combat boots and black and red gloves that go all the way to the elbows.

Age: 28

Hometown:Dallas, TX

Personality: Humorous, but knows when to be serious. Dangerous if provoked. Extremely Loyal. Respects Women immensely.

Face, Heel, or Tweener: Face

Moveset (9-12 movesSling blade, Blockbuster, superkick, powerbomb, 123 kicks, enziguri, Powerful back suplex, dropkick, frog splash, elbow drop, lariat, neckbreaker

Signatures:

Superman punch

Lance (charges like a spear, but sticks both fists out and rams them into the opponent's chest)

Finishers:

Setting SunThrows the opponent upward into a later formation and catches them on the way down, slamming their head into the mat. Basically an elevated brainbuster.)

Dirty Deeds

Relationships: Married to Auska

Past Accomplishments: Won the Universal Championship once, and the United States, Intercontinental, and WWE Championships twice.

Anything you should know: Can speak Japanese and Arabic, knows both Jiu Jitsu and street fighting. Can flip over a small car.

Real Name: Cody Jones

Ring Name: Cody Fireheart

Nickname: Rising Phoenix, High flying Hero, The Dark Bird of War (As the Dark Phoenix)

Gender:Male

Age:24

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Billed from: Arkham City

Weight:195

Height:5'10"

Weight Class: Light Heavyweight Cruiserweight

Appearance: Athletic body, short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, a Phoenix tattoo covering his whole back, and has a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms

In-ring gear: Black pants with red and gold flames, black finger less gloves, black sneaker like wrestling boots with red and gold flames, a red robin like mask around his eyes with gold wings around the corner of the eyes (Rising Hero) Pitch black pants with dark red flames, a pitch black robin mask, face painted black with dark red wings that are around the mask, dark red sneaker like boots with black flames (Dark Phoenix)

Entrance Gear: Same as his ring gear but he wears an assassin's creed inspired hoodie, red gold and white color scheme for the rising phoenix, black and dark almost blood red color scheme for the dark phoenix.

Backstage Attire: Dark jeans with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket

Alignment: Rising Phoenix: Face, Dark Phoenix: heel/tweener

Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh..

-Name: Will Ralston

Nickname: The Lionheart

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210lbs

Appearance: His body is shaped like Stephen Amell with muscle tone, pale skin, short dark brown hair with long bangs that almost covered his right eye (2013 AJ Styles), and blue eyes, he has tattoos (back: his fiancée in mermaid form holding a baby in a bundled blanket, right shoulder: a Japanese kanji for Lion, right rib: homage to AJ Styles (Ralston's name initials with his, Karin's and their children's birthdates)).

Ring Attire: Black tights with royal blue belt, royal blue cross on the right side, a royal blue kanji of lion on the left, black boots with royal blue kick pads, black in the front with white hearts in front of them, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm. He wears a black hooded vest for his entrance.

Personality: Serious, experienced, focused and aggressive.

Alignment: Face.

Moveset: Shooting Star Splash, Springboard Spanish Fly, G.T.S, Suicide Dive, Pelé Kick (sometimes during a Moonsault attempt), Enzuigiri, Super Kick, Diving Crossbody, Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Shining Wizard, Tope con Hilo, Stunner.

Signatures: Sleeper Hold, Anaconda Vise, Diving Corkscrew Moonsault.

Finishers: Glasgow Pride (Ripcord Regal Cutter), Lion's Bite (Crippler Crossface), Kinshasa (adopted from Shinsuke Nakamura).

Entrance Music: Failure (with lion's roar intro) by Breaking Benjamin.

Entrance: He comes out when the beat of the song hits with fire pyro (Undertaker style) and stands on stage cracking his neck like Randy Orton as he walks down the ramp, he walks to the steel steps, kneels down with his arms extended on both sides and enters the ring after a pose in the corner (Finn Bálor style), when the song's chorus hits, he takes off his hood and climbs in one corner and raises his "Too Sweet" in the air.

Relationships: Karin Jokela (his beautiful goth wife from Finland, she's the same age as Will. She's not a wrestler), The Bullet Club (Allies but supports the Elite).

Gimmick: A young gladiator who seeks to redeem himself from his past mistakes.

Title History: 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion, 1 time NWA World Heavyweight champion, 1 time Lucha Underground champion, 1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion, 1 time UEWA European Heavyweight champion, 1 time ICW World Heavyweight champion, 1 time IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion, 1 time Best of the Super Juniors winner, 1 time SSW champion.

Name: Andre Oliver

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Personality: Silent, yet hard hitting powerhouse, aggressive, loyal

Appearance: He stands 6'10" tall, weighs 290lbs, fair skin, but slightly pale, long shoulder length auburn hair, emerald green eyes, muscular build (think Bobby Lashley).

Ring Gear: Black trunks with white trim, a white Japanese kanji for Bear on the back, black knee pads, black boots with black kick pads with the kanji of Bear in front of the pads, black with white MMA gloves.

Gimmick: A Hard hitting Bear with MMA background.

Entrance Music: Crashed by Daughtry

Entrance: The song plays as Andre walks out the stage when the lyrics hit, he walks down to the ring with a serious look on his face, he jumps to the apron as pyro bursts from the turnbuckles and enters the ring, he stands in the middle and slowly looks at the crowd around him looking serious.

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Cyclone (F-5), Jackhammer, Bear Claw (Clothesline From Hell)

Signature Move(s): Kimura Lock, Coquina Clutch, Brogue Kick

Known Moves: Spinebuster, Scoop Powerslam, Gorilla Press, Amateur Wrestling Takedowns, Muay Thai strikes, Ankle Lock, Armbar, Belly to Belly Suplex, Sit-out Piledriver, Tiger Bomb.

Accomplishments: 2 time ICW World Heavyweight champion, 2 time GHC Heavyweight champion, 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.

Relationships: Suzuki-gun (allies)

Name: Troy Melville

Hometown: Glasgow, Scotland

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm, charismatic, friendly, intelligent.

Appearance: He stands 6'0" tall, weighs 215lbs, body shape similar to Tetsuya Naito, short black hair, brown eyes, a Freddie Mercury like black mustache, and a tattoo the Green Arrow's emblem.

Ring Gear: Red trunks with "Los Ingobernables" logo on the back, black knee pads, British Bulldog like red and white boots with red and white streamers and black wristbands. He wears a red flashy jacket for his entrance with a skull mask.

Gimmick: Los Ingobernables gimmick.

Entrance Music: Keep Yourself Alive by Queen

Entrance: The lights go out as the song plays, the lights return as the beat drops, Troy then appears on stage and does the signature taunt of Los Ingobernables, he walks down the ramp with Naito's "Tranquilo" taunt and Freddie Mercury's charisma, he jogs and slides in the ring runs and rebounds from the ropes to do the signature "Los Ingobernables" Suicide Dive as the chorus hit.

Alignment: Tweener

Finisher: Sin Dolor (No Pain, Uranage), La Reina (The Queen, Cradle Shock (cross-legged Samoan Driver)), Scissors Kick.

Signature Move(s): Destino (Somersault Reverse DDT, adopted from Tetsuya Naito), Backstabber, Hammerlock DDT (adopted from La Sombra).

Known Moves: Dragonrana, Tope con Hilo, Diving Crossbody, Diving Elbow Drop, Boston Crab, STF, Missile Dropkick, Standing Moonsault, Superkick, Springboard 450 Splash, Los Ingobernables Suicide Dive, Flying Forearm.

Accomplishments: 3 time AAA World Cruiserweight champion, 1 time TNA X-Division champion, 1 time PROGRESS Atlas champion, 2 time PROGRESS World champion.

Relationships: Los Ingobernables (allies, mentors), Penny Melville (wife)

Extra: He eloped his girlfriend Penny at 17 before joining Los Ingobernables in October of 2015.

Name: Elegant Evelin

Age: 21

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 157lbs

Hometown: Budapest, Hungary

Appearance: Hourglass figure, pretty face, emerald green eyes, long and curly blonde hair, fair light skin and light makeup.

Personality: Kindhearted, calm, confident, intelligent.

Entrance Gear: Fashionable robes like Charlotte Flair that can vary in any color to match her Wrestling Attire.

Wrestling Attire: Io Shirai style Attire that can vary in different colors, her trunks only have a flag pattern (one week she wears the Hungarian flag, and wears the U.K. flag next week).

Alignment(Face or Heel): Face.

Entrance Music: Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms by Joni James.

Entrance: She walks to the stage and twirls around and heads to the ring, she wipes her boots and enters through the bottom rope, once she's in the middle of the ring, she bows down.

Accomplishments: 2 time EVE International champion, 1 time World of Stardom champion, 2 time Shine champion, 1 time POP champion, 1 time JWP Openweight champion.

Moveset: Flying Forearm, Superkick, Figure 4 Leg Lock, Hurricarana, Soda Twist, Running Axe Handle, Atomic Drop, Bloody Sunday, Phoenix Splash, Diving Dropkick, Spanish Fly, Double Underhook DDT.

Signatures: Dragon Suplex, Frog Splash, Diving Elbow Drop.

Finishers: Elegant Damage (Blue Thunder Bomb), Aristocrat (Asuka Lock), V-Trigger..

Real Name: Marco Castro

Ring Name: The Stingray

Nickname: The Brazilian Tornado

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Hometown: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 187lbs

Appearance: Tan skin, athletic build yet ripped (think Taiji Ishimori), long straight black hair, hazel eyes, a tattoo of a stingray on his left bicep.

In-Ring Gear: Green trunks with his ring name in cobalt blue in front of the trunks, cobalt blue knee pads, black boots with green and yellow Justin Gabriel style kick pads, cobalt armbands, and a Brazilian colored mask similar to La Sombra, his hair sticks out of his mask.

Alignment: Face

Personality: In the ring, he's entertaining, confident, and knows how to give the fans a show, he's also a ladies man.

Known Moves: Tilt-a-whirl DDT, Diving Crossbody, Monkey Flip Powerbomb, Dropkick, Pelé Kick.

Signatures: Missile Dropkick, Springboard 450 Splash, Codebreaker, Superkick, Frog Splash.

Finishers: Diving Moonsault, Koji Clutch.

Entrance Theme: Rebel Heart by CFO$.

Entrance: The song starts as blue, yellow and green lights surround the arena, when the lyrics hit, fireworks burst out of nowhere on stage as Stingray arrives with one of his girlfriends as his valet, they walk through the ramp all the way to the ring as Stingray high fives his fans and slides to the ring, in the ring, he does Stardust's signature entrance taunt, but with devil horns instead of open palms.

Accomplishments: Former amateur boxer, Capoeira champion, and blue belt in BJJ (Brazilian Jiu Jitsu).

Anything else I should know: He's currently dating 5 beautiful women at his age at the same time.

Name: Olivia Graves.

Nickname: The Giantess.

Height: 7'2.

Weight: 235lbs.

Appearance: Despite her amazing height, Angelina has an athletic figure with a wide hips, a generous bust, blue eyes, and shoulder-length black hair.

Entrance: She comes down to the ring excited and high fives a few fans.

Entrance theme: High Hopes by Panic! And the Disco.

Attire: Her attire is similar to Michelle McCool's, but mostly red and blue in color.

Age: 32.

Hometown: Columbus, Ohio.

Brief Biography: Olivia was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. Franklin (her father) worked as an engineer and Diane (her mother) was a history teacher. Olivia had a normal childhood growing up, despite being picked on sometimes by the other kids, because of her extraordinary height, but never took it to heart. She also has a younger brother named, William, that she's pretty close with. After finishing up college with a couple of degrees in medicine, Olivia started training to become a wrestler since that has always been her dream as a kid with her family supporting her the whole way. She also has a 3 year son named, Sam, with her husband (Doug Lands). Sam's her biggest fan and Olivia hopes to make him proud.

Personality: (In Ring) Olivia can be really competitive, fierce and ready for any opponents. (Real Life) Olivia could be described as a sweet heart of a person with a good heart and great sense of humor, she'll also stick her hand out for those in need and totally loves her fans.

Face, heel, or tweener?: Face.

Moveset: Vertical Suplex, Scoop Slam, Military Press Lift, Diving Moonsault, Kip up, Headbutt, Dropkick, Running Leg Drop, Hip Toss, Shoulder Block, Clothesline, Bearhug, Sideslam, and Powerslam.

Signatures: Samoan Drop, Spinebuster.

Finishers: Chokeslam, Sitdown Powerbomb.

Relationships: Doug Lands (husband), Sam Lands (son), William Graves (brother), Franklin Graves (father), and Diane Graves (mother).

Past Accomplishments: None.

Anything else I should Know: None.


	4. Riot Episode 1

**3 hours earlier.**

We see Jacob, sitting in his office, shuffling a deck of cards while simultaneously talking on the phone.

"Mr. Blake, I assure you, I'm not trying to destroy all that is sacred in this business. What I am doing is showcasing some of the brightest new stars in the WFA. Why do you think I stayed away from some of the most famous superstars in the world? I wanted to...look, I understand… No, I am not signing Ray Kiran."

The door opens. Jacob looks up and nods.

"Mr. Blake, I'll need to get back to you. Some business just came up." With that, Jacob hangs up. He sighs and rubs his face. "I'm glad you agreed to come and meet me."

The camera flips to the figure, revealing a 21-year-old man, standing at 6'2" and weighing around 230 lbs, with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black Italian suit. "I hope this is worth my time, Jacob. Otherwise, I'll be seeing myself out and talking to Richard Ryder."

Jacob laughs. "No surprise that the youngest son of Ric Flair would also be so arrogant. Sit, Sebastian."

Sebastian Flair sits down. "What's this about, Jacob?"

"Simple. So far, you are one of the highest profile wrestlers I have. Seeing as how I'm trying to get on the map in terms of high-profile wrestling, you're going to be in tonight's main event."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?"

Jacob gets up and goes to a liquor cabinet. He opens the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "Being the youngest General Manager, I need to grab attention quickly. Especially with less than desired time, I need to give the others a reason to stay interested."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Jacob chuckles. "You'll see. Now, get going. I have a job to do."

Sebastian slowly stands up before walking to the door.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

Sebastian turns and looks at Jacob. "What?"

"This is a grand opportunity for you. But don't think I'll be doing any favors for you as time goes on. If you lose, you lose. Get the picture?"

Sebastian nodds.

"Good. You can go now."

Sebastian leaves the room. Jacob takes a card from his hand and looks at it. "King of Spades. Let's see if he can be an ace."

 **T-mobile Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada.**

The camera shows the arena, the lights shining blood red. The crowd cheers, as **Riot (By Three Days Grace.),** plays.

"Welcome, Everyone, to the inaugural episode of Chaotic Absolute Wrestling!" A 30-year-old African American man, standing around 6'0" and weighing about 210 lbs, says. He wears a Black Sports coat, a white button-down shirt, and black dress pants. "My name is Antonio Hamilton, and this is my co-commentator, Joshua King."

The camera shows a 24-year-old Caucasian man, standing at 5'9" and weighing around 190 lbs. He's wearing an ACW t-shirt and blue jeans. He waves to the camera. "To the viewers at home, you're witnessing history as CAW finally gets put on the map!"

 **Guilty All The Same- Linkin Park.**

"Speaking of which, here comes our owner and General Manager, Jacob Delaney!" Antonio exclaims as Jacob walks down to the ring in his usual attire of a black fedora, black muscle shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, a cross necklace, and tennis shoes.

"I've gotta hand it to this kid, he has a lot of confidence. He's only 20, and he's already claiming he'll take the wrestling world by storm. He's got a lot riding on this event here tonight." Joshua remarks, as Jacob enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Jacob looks around at the cheering crowd. He raises the mic to his lips. "Welcome, everybody, to the RIOT ZONE!"

The crowd cheers, as Jacob laughs.

"I always knew Las Vegas was an excitable town. Especially when we revel in the sin of this city. Both literally and physically. For those who don't know me, my name is Jacob Delaney. And I'm here to take your company...through a revolution!"

As he says this, he points up to a skybox, where several WFA owners are sitting, most notably Richard Ryder, Victor Constantine, Trell, and Evan Neal. The crowd cheers as the WFA owners are shown on the titantron, though some boos can be heard throughout the arena.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not here to fight my future WFA co-owners. I'm simply here to stake my claim amongst the most influential men in the WFA. I'm here to reignite the flames of the WFA. To do that, I'm willing to do things that they have not done before. For instance, the titles. All titles will be intergender!"

The crowd cheers when they here this. Richard and Victor are seen conversing, but Jacob continues to look in their direction.

"That's right. No separate gender titles. The WFA boasts some of the greatest superstars of our generation, both male and female. So why force the women to downplay their athletic ability?"

Jacob finally turns away from the box and looks at the camera.

"Over the next few weeks, I will crown my first champions. There will be an 8 man tournament for the CAW Armageddon Championship. But, not tonight."

The Crowd begins to boo. Jacob laughs.

"Don't worry, guys, don't worry. I've got something special planned for you guys. In tonight's main event, we will have The Anarchist, Connor Gates, The Irish Bruiser, Louis Calder, and The Young King, Sebastian Flair, in a match for the Crossfire Championship!"

The crowd cheers as they hear the main event.

"Wow! Only 5 minutes, and Jacob has already set up a colossal main event to crown our first champion!" Antonio exclaims.

"Two of these three men were some of the hottest free agents in the world, and the other one is already a champion in another WFA promotion. Jacob seems to have a knack for hiring the best." Joshua replies.

"But that's not all. Since this is the first episode, I decided I wanted to make this a memorable night for everyone. So, also tonight, we have two Hardcore Matches! And the winners? The winners of tonight's matches will be fighting each other in the main event next week, at The Fedex Forum in Memphis, Tennessee, for the Warfare Championship!" Jacob says.

"Woah! Two hardcore matches on the same night? Seems like Jacob has a bit of a sadistic side!" Antonio notices.

"He's trying to prove to the other WFA owners he belongs. Of course, he's gonna pull out all the stops." Joshua says as he shrugs.

"And, last but not least, to open tonight's show, we have a very special treat for you. It'll be the KNA, Edward Mercury and Aiden Remington, teaming up with the Psycho Reaper, El Segador, taking on...well, I won't spoil the surprise. Now, who's ready to start a riot?"

The crowd cheers.

"Then let's go!" With that, Jacob exits the ring as a ref enters it.

"Well, we certainly have a stacked card tonight!" Antonio said.

"You're not kidding. I've just gotten word that the four participants in this miniature tournament for the Warfare champion are the ICW Demolition Champion Furno Moxley, 'The Sinister Prophet' Amadeus Crowley, 'The Punjabi Nightmare' Vivada, and none other than Sin City's violent son, Chris Wolf!" Joshua replied. "We can definitely expect bloodbaths tonight!"

 **Supremacy (by Muse)** plays, as the lights in the arena go out, before a single spotlight shines down on the middle of the stage, revealing two figures. On the right, a 30-year old Caucasian man stands at about 6'1" and weighs around 230 lbs. He has long black hair, black eyes, and a goatee. He's wearing a black long coat and a top hat over his black trunks. In his right hand is a cane.

Standing next to him is a 34-year-old Caucasian male, standing at 5'11" and weighing roughly 215 lbs. His green eyes scan the arena full of fans before he brushes some of his black hair out of his face. He then pulls the hood of his black leather jacket on. His Union Jack Tights shine under the spotlight.

" _The following 6-man tag match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 445 lbs, the team of Edward Mercury and Aiden Remmington III, the KNA!"_

The two walk down towards the ring. Edward waving his cane around a little as he argued with some crowd members, while Aiden refuses to even look at the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who don't know, these two men are KNA, perhaps one of the more famous Tag Teams in the WFA, especially with the two being 2x PROGRESS tag team champions. However, they both have also had some success as single competitors, with Aiden being a former WCPW Champion and Edward being a former PROGRESS champion." Antonio said as the KNA entered the ring.

"These two men are very dangerous, both in and out of the WFA. But, we'll have to see how well they work with their tag partner." Joshua shook his head.

A 25-year-old Latina woman, standing at around 5'9" and weighing around 120 lbs. Her crimson eyes survey the crowd, her gaze lingering on Victor Constantine and Richard Ryder. Her pitch black hair contrasts with her grey, white, and blood red dress. On her right hand, she wears a blood red ring. Around her neck is a pitch black necklace.

"For those who don't know, that is Angel Calda. She is known around the world as The Fallen Angel. However, it's not from her in-ring prowess. It's who she speaks for." Antonio said

Angel raised her fist. The lights dimmed. **Evil Twin (Instrumental) by Eminem** played, as a 30-year-old Latino Male, standing 6'2", walked out. His face was painted black, with a white skull design covering his eyes, nose, and mouth, with some red slashes on the skull. His blood red eyes stay directly on the ring, as his pitch black hair rests on his head, not even reaching his shoulders. His black tights have bone designs, as does his black sleeveless shirt, though the back of the shirt also had bone wings. His boots, the tape around his wrist, and his elbow pads are also black, as well as his overcoat, making him blend in with his titantron. In his hands is a scythe.

" _And their tag team partner. Accompanied to the ring by, "The Fallen Angel", Angel Calda, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 230 lbs, he is the psycho reaper, El Segador!_ "

"Now, this man is an excellent partner for the KNA, no matter who their opponents are. This man has had an extremely successful career, including his title reigns as the AAA Mega Champion, the IWGP Intercontinental champion, and the CMLL World Heavyweight Champion." Antonio said.

"That's not all! This man has also been an X-Division champion, a ROH Television champion, and he's even held the WWE's United States championship. This man knows his way around a ring, and with Angel Calda by his side, he's nearly unstoppable!" Joshua exclaimed as El Segador and Angel walked to the ring. When he entered the ring, El Segador slipped his coat off and handed it to Angel, as well as his scythe.

"Well, we see KNA and El Segador in the ring. Now, we just need to see who Jacob picked as their-" Antonio's sentence was cut short as all the lights in the Arena turned off. The Titantron shows a full moon before a wolf growl is heard and the screen goes black. The letters S.I.N appear on the screen, as **Blood (by Breaking Benjamin)** plays. The crowd pops hard.

"Oh, my god!" Antonio says as a spotlight shines on the Stage, revealing Chris Wolf himself, in his normal attire, a new, long scar crossing his face in a diagonal line. But he also has a key around his neck. He steps aside as 3 figures walk out, one with shackles on his wrist, ankles, and neck. He stands at 6'5", and looks to weigh at about 250 lbs. His torso is covered with scratches and scars, and he looks around the arena with wild, blood red eyes. His short black hair is unkempt, and canines can be seen through his Hannibal Lecter-esque facemask..

The second figure stands next to Chris. He stands at 6'0", weighing roughly 195 lbs. His torso also has scars, though not as many as Fenris. His black hair is medium length, and has a few silver streaks in it. He wore black tights with full moon designs, black boots, and a black, hooded denim jacket. His blue grey eyes scan the arena as he leans over and whispers something in Chris's ear, who nodds.

The last figure stands on the other side of Chris. She stands at 5'11", and weighs around 139 lbs. Her blond hair is styled in a way that's similar to Ruby Rose, but slightly longer. She wore a black t-shirt, red pants, and black shoes, as well as a black and red hoodie, hood up. She kissed Chris on the cheek.

" _And their opponents. Accompanied to the ring by Chris Wolf. At a combined weight of 585 lbs. "The Dire Wolf," Lucian Wulfengard. "The God-Killer," Fenris, and "The She Wolf," Scarlet! S.I.N.!"_

The four walked down the ring . When they arrived, Lucian climbed the apron before vaulting over the top rope. Chris turned to Fenris, took the key off his neck, and proceeded to unlock Fenris from the shackles. Fenris then climbed into the ring. Scarlet then slid through the bottom rope. All three turned and looked at Chris, who entered the ring and howled, as the lights returned to normal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you who somehow don't know, the man who just climbed into the ring is Chris Wolf. For the past year, Chris has been involved with a lot of controversy in the WFA, most notably with the SSW Civil War, the separation of the Pack, Glory Days, and his heated rivalry with none other than Lucas Barrens himself, which gave Chris his newest scar. But, it seems, Las Vegas has officially become S.I.N City!" Antonio said, as Chris exited the ring.

"The point is, this is the debut for _S._ I.N in the WFA. That means Chris has a lot to prove, but so do his brothers, who haven't wrestled for the WFA before today!" Joshua replied.

The ref called for the bell, as the match officially began. Aiden and Scarlet started. Aiden looked around the arena, before looking back at Scarlet, who smiled back at him. Aiden then turned and looked at Edward.

"Aiden doesn't seem too comfortable facing off against Scarlet." Antonio noticed.

"Is it because she's only wrestled a few matches in the WFA or because she's a woman?" Joshua asked.

Aiden and Edward conversed for a second, before Aiden nodded and turned around...and was immediately hit with a pelee kick from Scarlet. Aiden stumbled backwards into the corner, while Scarlet rose to her feet, smiling flirtatiously. Aiden rubbed his jaw and glared at Scarlet. He then rushes at Scarlet, but she dodges the clothesline, and when Aiden turns around, she attempts to hit him with a left hook, only for Aiden to grab her arm and slam her to the ground, before kicking her in the ribs. He then picks her up and Irish Whips her into the corner, before tagging in Edward, who enters the ring and punches Scarlet in the ribs, before throwing her to the floor and putting her into a Sleeper hold.

"It looks like the KNA are focusing on Scarlet's ribs." Antonio noted.

"It makes sense. If you target someone's ribs, it makes it harder for that person to breath, as well as making it difficult to kick out." Joshua replied.

Scarlet manages to break out of the submission by repeatedly elbowing Edward in the ribs. Scarlet rests against a corner, trying to catch her breath. Edward rushes at her, but she dodges his attack, then hits him with a knife edge chop. While Edward reels back, his chest stinging, Scarlet Irish whips him into her team's Corner, where she tags in Lucian. She the holds Edward by the neck, while Lucian springboards off the top rope and stomps on Edwards back. Lucian goes for the pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Lucian picks Edward back up, growling. He then pushes Edward away, attempting to hit a superkick, but Edward dodges the kick, grabs Lucian's leg, sweeps his other leg out from under him, and puts Lucian into an Ankle Lock.

"Woah! What a creative counter from Edward Mercury!" Antonio exclaims.

Chris looks on, simply watching the match. Lucian looks at his older brother, and Chris nods slightly. This seems to give Lucian some confidence, and he kicks his other leg up, managing to break the hold while simultaneously kick-flipping to his feet. He the runs to the ropes, and springboards off of them, hitting Edward with a knee.

"And an amazing show of agility by the Dire-Wolf!" Antonio marvels.

"If I'm right, I would say Lucian's the high flyer of the group. I mean, yeah, we've seen Chris do some stuff like that, but Lucian's move-set seems to rely heavily on the ropes." Joshua noted.

Edward stumbles towards his corner, and tags in El Segador. Lucian looks at him, then glances at his brother, before walking backwards and tagging in Fenris.

"Looks like Lucian didn't want to take his chances with El Segador." Antonio said.

"He's a full 2 inches shorter than the luchador. I'd rather be the one with the advantage then the one getting beaten up." Joshua replied.

"But he was doing fine against Edward." Antonio argued.

"That was different."

" _How?"_

El Segador walks towards Fenris. He attempts to punch Fenris, but the God-Killer simply grabs the reaper's arm, hoists the luchador up onto his shoulders, then slams him to the ground. While El Segador gets up, slightly dazed, Fenris runs, bounces off the ropes, and connects with a big boot, sending El Segador to the corner. Fenris then rushes at the luchador, ramming his shoulder into the stomach of El Segador. While the reaper is hunched over, Fenris grabs him and hits an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Fenris is going all out on his offense here tonight!" Antonio said.

"I mean, he's called the God-Killer. What would you expect?" Joshua asks.

Fenris walks over to El Segador, and proceeds to pick him up, only for the luchador to suddenly hit the larger man in the chest with a knife edge chop! While Fenris stumbles back, El Segador runs, bounces off the ropes, jumps, and proceeds to hit Fenris with a Hurricanrana! Angel Calda stares intently at her client, holding his scythe in her hand.

"What a hurricanrana from El Segador!" Antonio exclaims.

"This is what I was talking about earlier. Even though he's a good two inches shorter than Fenris, El Segador still manages to find a way to get back in the match. That's the magic of being a Luchadore!" Joshua marvels.

"Your starting to act like El Segador is the reincarnation of Rey Mysterio." Antonio notes.

"It could happen. Rey Mysterio played Jason in Freddy Vs. Jason. Height doesn't always matter." Joshua replies.

"What does Freddy Vs. Jason have to do with professional wrestling?" Antonio asks.

"...Just shut up and watch the match."

Back in the ring, El Segador drags Fenris to his corner, before tagging in Edward, who begins stomping on Fenris in an effort to wear the bigger man out. Edward then tags in Aiden, then proceeds to grab Fenris by the neck and pick him up, letting Aiden punch Fenris in the face. Fenris, however, immediately turns back to Aiden, growls, then punches Aiden back, sending him to the ground.

"I think the KNA just pissed Fenris off." Antonio muttered.

Fenris then grabs Aiden by the waist, picks him up, and German Suplexes him into his corner, before tagging in Lucian. Lucian then begins stomping on Aiden, soon picking Aiden up before hitting him with a double Underhook DDT! He goes for the pin

1...2...break-up by Edward!

Edward slides back out of the ring, as Lucian turns and stares at him. While Lucian is distracted, however, Aiden elbows him on the back of the head!

"You see? Lucian took his eyes off his opponent. You should _never_ take your eyes off your opponent, especially during a tag team match!" Joshua said.

Aiden begins stomping on Lucian, aiming for the ribs in particular. He soon picks Lucian up, before kicking him in the leg, running, bouncing of the ropes and hitting a running knee! Aiden hooks the leg.

1...2...th-

Suddenly, Aiden is picked up by Fenris, breaking up the pin! He then german suplexes Aiden, sending the Prodigy flying across the ring into the opposite Corner, where Scarlet soccer kicks him on the back of the head when he hits the bottom turnbuckle!

"Look at the strength of Fenris!" Antonio marvels.

"Don't downplay Scarlet. That kick was viscous!" Joshua replied

Lucian gets to his feet, and stumbles a bit, before he shakes his head and walks to his corner. He looks to Chris, who nods slightly. Lucian turns runs to the ropes, looking to hit Aiden with a curbstomp, only for Aiden to counter at the last minute and hits the Prodigy-Plex(Bridging Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex)! Aiden hooks the leg.

1...2...kickout!

Aiden starts arguing with the ref, clapping his hands together, claiming it was actually a 3 count. He then shakes his head, before walking to his corner and tagging in El Segador. El Segador then looks down at Lucian, before picking him up and hitting a gutwrench powerbomb!

"Woah! Devastating Gutwrench Powerbomb from El Segador!" Antonio exclaims.

"This is what I meant. El Segador is a very serious competitor, and he knows better than to take his opponent likely." Joshua states.

El Segador looks at Angel Calda. She says something in Spanish, and he nods, before rolling Lucian up in the Gedo Clutch.

1...2...breakup by Scarlet!

The crowd pops as Scarlet hits El Segador with a punt kick, breaking up the pin in the process.

"Another vicious kick from Scarlet!" Antonio exclaims.

"I think Scarlet took some motivation from Chris's playbook. She seems to enjoy playing with her prey." Joshua noted.

Scarlet blows a kiss to Chris, but her playing to the crowd costs her, as 'the Antagonist' Edward Mercury surprises her, creeping up from behind, grabbing her and locking in the Submission Impossible (Crossface Chickenwing).

"What is he doing, he is not legal!" Antonio says.

"Wait a minute, here comes Aiden." Joshua says as the Prodigy takes a moment to see Scarlet in a vulnerable position, before driving his boot into her stomach with ferocious anger! The referee tries to stop it, counting down from ten, but he is interrupted as Chris Wolf rushes inside the ring, causing the KNA to scatter and roll to the outside. Chris Wolf kneels beside Scarlet, ignoring the referee counting down. However, he also doesn't notice El Segador sliding into the ring behind him. Chris is ripped away from Scarlet, as Segador grabs him and drops him with a Dragon Suplex. Chris rolls to the outside. Segador looks at Scarlet, and decides to lift her up, in position for a Tombstone Piledriver!

"Somebody stop him!" Antonio yells, and fortunately he gets his wish, as Lucian surprises Segador with a Superkick to the back of the head! Segador releases Scarlet as he drops to the ground. Lucian drags him to the corner, as he begins to climb. Lucian lets out a primal howl, before diving off with Full Moon Rising (Spiral Tap)...only for him to crash hard into the mat as Segador rolls away!

Lucian is slowly recovering from his crash as the Reaper gets up, staggers to his corner, and tags in AR3. Aiden motions to his partner to get in the ring, and Edward lifts up Lucian in a Powerbomb position, as Aiden gets in position to hit a neckbreaker. Unfortunately for them, it doesn't go according to plan, as Lucian counters with a Hurricanrana, sending Edward crashing into Aiden! The Antagonist rolls out of the ring, but Aiden remains, as Lucian waits in the corner for Aiden to get up. Behind Lucian, Scarlet gets on the corner, blind tagging him. Outside the ring, near the opportunity corner, Edward is collecting himself. Once Aiden gets up, Lucian rushes forward. Aiden is taken aback when instead of attacking him, Lucian leapfrogs over him, and quickly leaps over the turnbuckle with a Suicide Somersault Senton onto Edward! Segador tires to make the save, but Fenris wipes him out with a Lariat.

While Aiden is distracted and shock by the turn of events, Scarlet enters the ring. Just when Aiden turns around, Scarlet hits the Wolf Bite (Kinshasa)! Scarlet hooks the leg

1...2...3!

The ref calls for the bell, as Lucian and Fenris enter the ring. Scarlet sits up, laughing playfully.

" _Here are your Winners: Lucian Wulfengard, Emily Scarlet, and Fenris! S.I.N!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, S.I.N has won its debut match. S.I.N has put down its prey!" Antonio said.

"It was all in the tactics. Fenris and Lucian were able to distract Aiden just long enough for Scarlet to hit her Wolf Bite, and it was all over for the KNA and El Segador." Joshua replied.

Chris entered the ring, looking down at an unconscious Aiden as he held up Fenris and Lucian's hands in victory. He then takes Scarlet's hand, as the group exits the ring.

"Is it just me, or does Chris seem a bit...different?" Antonio asks.

"He's probably just really focused on his match. I wouldn't think to much of it." Joshua replies.

"Well, Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our next match. Earlier in the evening, Jacob announced that we'd be having a four man tournament tonight, and the winners of the first two matches would fight in next week's main event for the CAW Warfare Championship." Antonio said.

"And what's more, Jacob added the stipulation that both of the tournament matches tonight would be hardcore matches. That ensured that we'll be seeing a few bloodbaths tonight!" Joshua added.

 **Year Zero (by Ghost)** plays as the lights in the arena go out. Then, suddenly, the titantron shows a black and white screen effect, and fog pours from the stage. A 28 year old man, standing at 6'2" and weighing around 241 lbs, walks out. He's wearing a large coat with black fur around the neck area, also a top hat with a smiling devil skull on the front. In his right hand is a devil skull cane.

" _The following contest, is a hardcore match! The winner of this match will be the first participant in the match for the Warfare championship. Introducing first, from Stockholm, Sweden, weighing 241 lbs, he is the Sinister Prophet, Amadeus Crowley!"_

When Amadeus reaches the steps, he stabs his cane into the ground to which the black in white effect ends to an eerie red light effect as he raises his right hand in the air to which pyro goes off from the turnbuckles. He then enters the ring with his back turned from the camera as he slowly turns his head to show is evil smile again and then turns slowly around with his arms outstretched. He then takes off his coat and hat, revealing black and white wrestling tights with Crowley in blood style lettering in red with skull covered in razor wire, black and white boots with eyes all over with razor wire, knee pads with razor wire design, and taped fingers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man goes by many names, including God's Calamity. He's a Young Lion Cup Winner, a 2x IWGP Never Openweight Champion, and a New Japan Cup winner. He's held the BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship, the PWG World Championship, and the PWG World Tag Team Championship 3 times. This man is very dangerous, and I feel he's going to enjoy his match tonight." Antonio said, with a bit of awe, and fear, in his voice.

"That's right, Antonio. In addition to everything you just said, he's also a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, a 2x ICW World Heavyweight Champion, a former XWA British Heavyweight Champion, and a former wXw Unified World Wrestling Champion. And, perhaps most importantly, he's a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion." Joshua added.

"I have to wonder, how many former CZW champions did Jacob sign?" Antonio wondered.

"Enough to ensure he gets his daily dose of violence." Joshua replied

 **While She Sleeps (by Trophies Of Violence)** plays, as the lights in the arena go out. An emergency screen pops on the titantron, before transitioning to burning Punisher Skull. Furno, wearing his normal attire, his ICW Demolition Championship around his waist, shadowboxing and twitching his head like his brother, Dean Ambrose.

" _And His opponent, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at 235 lbs, he is the current ICW Demolition champion, The Lunatic Punisher, Furno Moxley!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man needs no introduction. He is, without a doubt, one of the biggest and most successful stars in the WFA. And it looks like he intends to keep it that way." Antonio said.

"You're not kidding! Being the adopted brother of Dean Ambrose, Furno knows violence better than most men. He's a 2x CZW World Heavyweight Champion, and holds the distinct honor of being the youngest superstar ever when he won the belt at just 18 years old. He's also a former CW Heavyweight Champion, a former CW "King of Chaos", and, perhaps most inspiring, he's a 2x WWE Intercontinental Champion. This means Furno is one of an elite group to have held belts in both the WWE and the WFA." Joshua added.

"And let's not forget, he's also the current ICW Demolition champion. When you put all that together, you get a man who's experience in hardcore wrestling is almost unmatched by anyone else in the WFA. Almost" Antonio said, as Furno entered the ring.

The ref calls for the bell, and the match officially begins.

Furno and Amadeus stand face to face, both of them having crazed, wide eyed looks on their faces. Amadeus let's out a loud cackle, before starting off with a closed fist punch to the face that staggers the lunatic! Furno staggers for a bit, before lunging forward, both men beginning to brawl as the crowd goes wild. Furno slowly gets the upper hand, as his blows are connecting more and more. The Lunatic Punisher gets cocky, and runs the ropes, looking for a stiff Lariat, but Amadeus ducks under his arm, before grabbing him and hooking him before planting him for the Dragon Suplex! Furno lands neck first as Amadeus gets up, and grabs Furno, going for a DDT, but Furno jabs a knee into Crowley's stomach, and locks in a headlock before hitting a wicked looking Headlock Driver!

Furno rolls out of the ring, and grabs Crowley, looking for a Powerbomb, only for Amadeus to elbow him in the head. When Crowley gets back to the floor, he picks Furno up into a spinebuster position before driving Furno back first into the ringpost! Furno falls to the ground, as he hunches his back in pain. Amadeus lifts Furno up, before kicking him in the gut and placing him in position before dropping him with a spike piledriver, driving his head into the mat! Amadeus covers.

1, tw-kickout!

Amadeus rubs his hair and exhales heavily, as he looks down Furno, taking a moment to catch his breath. He then turns and walks to the timekeepers area, where he sees his cane. He looks at the cane for a moment, before he smiles and grabs his cane. He then walks back over to Furno, who's starting to recover, managing to get back on his hands his knees. Amadeus looks down on him for a moment, before raising his cane over his head and hitting Furno on the back! Furno drops back down, arching his back in pain, as Amadeus continues to use his cane as a weapon! After a few minutes, the cane breaks, and Amadeus tosses the top part away, before grabbing Furno by the hair, pulling his head up, and jabbing the broken cane into Furno's head!

"Oh my god, the cane! Amadeus is jamming his broken can into Furno's head!" Antonio shouts.

"I think we've officially become off-limits for children." Joshua states.

Amadeus drops Furno's head, which is now bleeding steadily. Amadeus tosses the rest of the broken cane away, then flips up the apron, looking for something under the ring. Meanwhile, Furno starts to crawl away. Amadeus stands back up, a glass tube in his hands and walks over to Furno, who's now standing with the help of the barricade. Amadeus raises the glass, but before he can swing, Furno spits blood into Amadeus's eyes, blinding him! Amadeus drops the glass, and turns away, trying to rub the blood out of his eyes. Furno then picks the tube up, and when Amadeus turns back around, Furno hits him with the glass, breaking it in the process. Amadeus stumbles away, as blood starts to trickle from his face. Furno then leans back on the barricade, trying to catch his breath, when, suddenly, Amadeus hits Furno in the face, dropping him. Amadeus then picks Furno up and puts him on his shoulders, before hitting an Electric Chair Facebuster, sending Furno face-first into the barricade, square on the forehead! While Furno clutches his head, with blood now pouring down his face, Amadeus throws Furno into the steel steps!

"And Amadeus is dominating Furno right now!" Antonio marvels.

"I must say, I'm surprised. I would've expected Furno to have done more damage already, but it looks like Amadeus might be moving on t-"

Joshua's sentence is cut short by a shout of pain, as Amadeus stumbles away, holding his groin area. Furno slowly stands up, where it's revealed that he has a stapler in his hands!

"Ok, never mind, here's the Furno we know." Joshua states.

"How are you not freaking out right now?"

"It's Furno Moxley and Amadeus Crowley, how are you already surprised?"

While Amadeus continues to hold his groin, Furno reaches under the ring, grabbing a cheese grater, as well as a pair of Cleats. Furno takes his shoes off, and puts the cleats on, before walking over to Amadeus, stomping on his foot, then drags the cheese grater across Amadeus back. Amadeus clutches at his back, giving Furno the opening to stomp on Amadeus' other foot! Furno then tosses Amadeus back into the ring, before re-entering the ring himself. Furno then runs at Amadeus, looking to hit a Curb Stomp, only for Amadeus to hit a spinebuster. This stuns Furno long enough for Amadeus to regain his breath and undo the turnbuckle pad.

"What's Amadeus looking to do here?" Antonio asks.

Amadeus turns away from the exposed turnbuckle and goes to pick Furno up, only for Furno to poke him in the Amadeus stumbles back, trying to regain his sight, Furno hits a superkick, sending the cleats into Amadeus's chin! Furno goes for the pin.

1...2...th-Kickout!

Furno looks at the ref with wide eyes, before he stands up and starts arguing about how the ref is counting too slowly. This, however, gives Amadeus enough time to get back up, and before Furno has time to turn back around, Amadeus hits a German Suplex, sending Furno into the exposed turnbuckle!

"Holy shit! That might've broken Furno's neck!" Antonio shouts.

"Breaking Furno's neck might be the only way for Amadeus to win this match!" Joshua replies.

Amadeus hooks the leg. 1...2...kickout!

Amadeus sits up, his eyes wide in shock, before he looks back at Furno. Amadeus then grabs Furno and picks him up, growling something, only for Furno to kick Amadeus in the gut and hit a Falcon Arrow! Furno hooks the leg.

1...2...kickout!

Furno immediately rolls out of the ring. While Amadeus slowly starts to recover, Furno reaches under the ring and pulls out a steel chair. He then re-enters the ring, and waits for Amadeus to stand up. When Amadeus finally gets back to his feet, Furno looks to hit him with the chair, only for Amadeus to grab the chair in midair and slam it back into Furno's face,forcing Furno to let go of the chair! As Furno staggers, Amadeus drops the chair. He then quickly grabs Furno before hitting The Purge (Inverted Hammerlock DDT)! Amadeus goes for the pin.

1…2…Kickout at 2.9!

Amadeus stares at the ref in disbelief, before growing angry and standing up. He grabs Furno by the hair, looking to hit The Purge again, when Furno twists out of it, and kicks him in the gut, before hitting a Devil Trigger (V-Trigger)! Amadeus stumbles back, but Furno, not giving Amadeus any time to recover, hits the Infernal Device (Blade Runner) onto the steel chair! Furno hooks the leg.

1...2...3!

The Ref calls for the bell!

" _Here Is Your Winner: Furno Moxley!"_

The Crowd cheers, as Furno stands up, shouting in victory, as blood continues to stream from his face.

"Furno Moxley has won! Furno Moxley will be main eventing in Memphis for the Warfare Championship!" Antonio exclaimed.

"This is but another addition in a long list of accomplishments Furno has achieved while in the WFA. But, we'll have to see who he faces next week before we make any assumptions." Joshua replied.

Furno continued celebrating in the ring, as the rest of Re-Vengeance entered the ring. Furno hugs Nyx, then proceeds to grab the ICW demolition championship, before Raptor and Aiden raise Furno's arms in victory. Nyx looks at the camera.

"This is your next Warfare Champion!" She yells,as the rest of Re-Vengeance celebrates in the ring.

*Commercial Break*

"Ladies and gentlemen, before the break, Furno Moxley defeated Amadeus Crowley, earning a spot in next week's main event for the Warfare championship. Now, we have our second hardcore match of the night. Furno's probably waiting for this match to start." Antonio said.

"I wouldn't blame him. It helps to know who your next opponent will be. That way, you have time to prepare." Joshua replied.

 **Trapped In A Nightmare (By Neffex.)** plays, as the lights in the Arena go out. The titantron shows a blood red full moon. Chris walks out, wearing his S.I.N leather jacket, with the hood up, along with his normal attire. He also wears a gas mask, one that only covers his mouth and nose. Chris soon began to walk to the ring.

" _The following contest is a hardcore match scheduled for one fall! The winner of this match will face Furno Moxley for the CAW Warfare championship! Introducing first, from Sin City, weighing in at 210 lbs, The Patron saint of pain, Mr. NC-17, Chris Wolf!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, earlier tonight, S.I.N defeated KNA and El Segador. Let's see if Chris can continue that lucky streak tonight." Antonio said.

"Luck? Chris doesn't need luck in this scenario. He's a 3-time CZW World Champion with one of those titles leading to the longest CZW championship reign of all time. He's also been a WCPW Brass Knuckles Champion, a ROH Champion, a 2-time Lucha Underground Champion, a NEVER Openweight Champion, an IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and a Lucha Underground Trios Champion. He's very much familiar with hardcore wrestling, and he has some rather destructive tendencies both in and out of the ring. This'll be Chris at his most dangerous." Joshua said.

"But you have to remember, Chris's time in the WFA hasn't been very fruitful. His wins are outnumbered by losses, and Chris has only won a few big matches." Antonio countered.

"That shouldn't mean anything. Chris is still a top competitor, and he can always change his situation. Besides, he may have lost a lot of matches, but it's not like his opponents beat him easily."

"What about Judas?"

"...Shut up. " Joshua mutters.

Chris entered the ring. He reached behind the mask, pulling it off, before tossing it aside. He then howls.

 **Jee Veerey (by Bloodywood)** plays, as a 24 year old man, standing at 6'4" and weighing around 236 lbs, walks out. He has dark skin, brown eyes, short, messy black hair, muscular with a few scars on his back. He wears white and black trunks that has Vivāda on the back also underneath it in Punjabi, same for knee pads and boots, and taped fingers. He also wears a white out contact lense for left eye, and the words destruction, pain, and justice are written on the left side of his face in Punjabi.

" _And his Opponent. From Punjab, India. Weighing in at 236 lbs, he is the Punjabi Nightmare, Vivada!"_

"Now, this man is an interesting character." Antonio said.

"You've got that right. Outside the ring, he's quiet, practically emotionless. Inside the ring, it's a different story entirely. This man is a 3x PWR Champion, a former PWR Excellence Champion, and a former GHC Heavyweight Champion. He's also held the IWGP Never Openweight Champion and the Impact X Division Champion. He's extremely violent, too, so if I were Chris, I'd be careful. Well, as careful as you can get in a hardcore match." Joshua replies, as Vivada enters the ring. Chris stares at him from the opposite corner coldly, sizing up his opponent.

The ref calls for the bell, as the match begins. Chris continues to stare at Vivada. Vivada walks to the center of the ring, and Chris walks towards him. The two stare at each other, before Vivada suddenly irish whips Chris to the corner. Before Chris has time to react, Vivada runs in and hits a clothesline, before grabbing Chris again and slamming him to the ground!

"And Vivada, managing to catch Chris off guard early in the match!" Antonion states.

"Don't get to excited, Antonio. It's too early in the match for that. Besides, it's take more than that to keep Chris down." Joshua says.

Chris quickly gets back to his feet and stares at Vivada. Vivada scoffs and responds with a forearm smash, but this only staggers Chris Wolf, who begs for more. Vivada obliges by hitting him with more forearms and punches, which staggers Chris, but he gets back up and yells at Vivada to hit him. Vivada obliges with a Roaring Elbow, nearly drops Chris, but he pops back up to hit a stiff headbutt that sends the Punjabi Nightmare to the mat!

While Vivada is recovering in the ring, Chris exits, before throwing up the coverings. Chris reaches under ring, looking for something. He soon finds the object, and pulls it out from under the ring, revealing a barbed-wire crowbar. The crowd starts chanting "NC-17!" as Chris re-enters the ring. Chris then pulls a zip tie out of his pocket and ties Vivada's left wrist to the middle rope, in a way where his back is facing Chris. Chris then hits Vivada with the Crowbar, embedding the barbed wire into his skin, before Chris tears the barbed wire out of Vivada's back. Vivada shouts in pain, as Chris hit's him with the crowbar again and again, before finally tossing the weapon away and kicking Vivada in the elbow of his extended arm!

"Chris is brutalizing Vivada right now!" Antonio exclaims.

"What'd you expect? Chris has stated multiple times that he's a sadist, hence why he enjoys hardcore matches. When this sort of thing happens, you just have to accept the fact that blood is gonna be spilled." Joshua states.

Vivada is looking spent, and Chris is standing above him, a cold, but satisfied look on his face. After hitting him with several stomps to the head, as if to make sure that he's unconscious, Chris then decides to pull-out a pocket knife, before slicing the zip-tie, letting him free.

"What is he doing? He had him!" Josh said.

"It seems he wants to go for the killing blow!" Antonio responds."

"Why couldn't he have done that before cutting the zip-tie? It's a hardcore match, there aren't any rope breaks!"

Chris then goes to the corner and assumes a crouching position, waiting for VIvada to slowly get up. Once he does, Chris howls, before going for the Claymore- only for Vivada to rush forward with a sudden rush of speed and flatten him with a devastating Lariat!

"I don't think Chris thought that through…" Antonio mutters.

"You think?"

Chris sits up, stunned, while Vivada takes a moment to catch his breath. As Chris gets back to his feet, Vivada rushes at him, and the two get into a brawl, each man landing punches, until Vivada slowly gets the upper hand. He connects with a right hook, knees Chris in the stomach, then hits a swinging neckbreaker! Vivada then exits the ring, reaches under the ring, and pulls out a table, which he sets up outside the ring. The Punjabi Nightmare then re-enters the ring, where Chris has just managed to get back to his feet. Vivada grabs him and hits a brainbuster!

"And Vivada has suddenly regained control of the match!" Antonio states.

"Chris has nobody but himself to blame for that." Joshua mutters.

Vivada crouches down and grabs Chris by the hair, pulling him up to his feet. Vivada then runs and bounces of the ropes, looking for an STO, but Chris grabs Vivada's arm and flips over, countering with a DDT! Chris then picks Vivada up, and drags him to the apron, before slipping to the group. Chris then grabs Vivada, looking for a powerbomb, but Vivada hangs on the ropes, before wrenching his leg free and kicking Chris on the back of the head! Vivada then climbs back into the ring. Chris, recovering quickly, climbs back on the apron, but Vivada turns and elbows him in the face! Chris stumbles back a bit, but manages to stay on the apron. Vivada, however, climbs out of the ring and kicks Chris in the gut, before picking him up and hitting the Vivada Slam (Alabama slam), sending Chris through the table!

"Well, that backfired for Chris pretty quickly." Joshua stated.

"Don't tell me that didn't surprise you."

"Have you never watched hardcore matches before?"

Vivada hops down to the floor and picks Chris up, before throwing him into the barricade! Vivada then walks over, picks Chris up, and slams his head into the steel steps. Vivada then rolls Chris into the ring, before getting inside, grabbing him, lifting and dropping him with a crushing Belly to Backbreaker! He goes for the pin, 1, 2, t- Chris kicks out!

Vivada lifts Chris back to his feet, as if to go for a big move, but Chris surprises him with a headbutt! Chris lays into him with punches and forearms, before running the ropes and going for a Clothesline, but Vivada ducks under his arm, and countering with another STO! The Punjabi Nightmare is not done, as he lifts Chris up into a Muscle Buster position, before connecting with with the Supane Pharo (Elevated Cradle Neckbreaker), impacting Chris's neck and head!

"Oh, that's it! That's gotta be it!" Antonio says.

Vivada goes for the pin.

1...2...thr-kickout!

"WHAT?!" Antonio shouts, shocked that Chris managed to kick out after taking so much abuse.

Vivada looks at Chris in shock, amazed that Chris managed to kick out of that. Chris, his eyes glazed, slowly crawls over to the ropes. Vivada, now angry, gets up and marches over to Chris, not noticing the razor that Chris has pulled out of his pocket. As Vivada picks Chris up, Chris turns, and cuts Vivada's head open with the barbershop razor! Vivada drops Chri and lurches back, shouting in pain, as blood begins to flood over his eyes, blinding him.

"Was that a barbershop razor?" Joshua asks.

"Who cares? Vivada may have just been blinded!" Antonio exclaims.

Chris takes a second to recover, before he see's Vivada turn in his direction. Without hesitating, Chris hits the Claymore! Chris hooks the leg.

1...2...thre-kick out!

The two men lay in the ring, both of them exhausted. Chris, however, soon stirs, before he crawls to the apron and rolls out of the ring. He leans on the ring, catching his breath. He looks at the entrance ramp, seemingly planning his next move. Suddenly, Chris reaches under the ring and pulls out a kendo stick. He then rolls back into the ring.

"I wonder what Chris was thinking about just now…" Antonio muses.

"Maybe thinking through his plan of action, but I don't think that's it. Either way, I don't know how Chris thinks, so I wouldn't think about it too much."

Vivada, exhausted, stares up at Chris, struggling to see through the blood flowing down his face. Chris looks down at the Punjabi nightmare, no emotions visible on his face. Chris then raises the kendo stick above his head, and begins to repeatedly hit Vivada over the head!

"And Chris, just pounding away at Vivada!" Antonio said, as he watched the Carnage unfold.

"Chris has a lot to prove. But, you gotta remember, 2018 was not a particularly good year for Chris. If I'm right, Chris has a lot of anger in his system. And right now? Right now, it looks like he's taking it out on Vivada." Joshua replies.

Chris raises the kendo stick one last time, and proceeds to hit Vivada so hard, the kendo stick breaks in half. While the kendo stick breaks, Chris lets out a scream, of pure anger. Chris then tosses the broken kendo stick aside, before picking Vivada up. He then hoist Vivada onto his shoulders, before hitting the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing! Chris, almost completely out of energy, goes for the pin.

1..2..3!

The Ref calls for the bell.

" _Here is your winner...Chris Wolf!"_

Chris slowly manages to get to his feet, before he stands in the ring, blood streaming from his head. The ref raises his hand, as Chris looks down at Vivada, clutching his ribs with his other hand. The anger that had taken Chris over was nowhere to be seen. The Crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's official! In next week's main event, it will be Furno Moxley vs Chris Wolf, for the Warfare Championship!" Antonio exclaimed.

 **While She Sleeps** plays, as Furno, with some dried blood still on his face, walks down to the ring, his Demolition Championship resting on his shoulder. Chris turns and stares at him.

"These two have not had a match of this proportion since their title match in CZW. That match was the beginning of Chris's three year long championship reign. These two know each other." Antonio said.

"Yeah, but that match was years ago. Since them, Furno has become one of the biggest stars in the WFA. Like I said before, Chris has a lot to prove, to himself and to the rest of the WFA." Joshua replied.

"One was the youngest champion to ever hold the CZW World heavyweight championship. The other took that title from him and held it for 3 years. And it looks to me that these men intend to revive that rivalry." Antonio responded, a bit of awe, and fear, in his voice.

Furno enters the ring, and walks up to Chris. The two glare at each other for a minute, as the crowd chants, "THIS IS AWESOME!", before Furno takes his title off his shoulder and holds it up. Chris looks at the title, then back at Furno.

"I'll see you in Memphis." Furno said. He then exited the ring. Chris stared at Furno until the Lunatic made it backstage. He then arched his head back and howled.

*Commercial Break*

The Camera cut back to the ring, where Jacob was now standing, with a the Crossfire Championship hidden under a blanket, as it sat on a pedestal.

"Well, people, it's time. As I said earlier on in the night, in tonight's main event, we'd crown our new Crossfire champion. Now, you may be wondering, just what is the Crossfire Championship? Well, it's simple. The Crossfire Championship is unique, because it can only be defended in matches involving three or more people!"

The crowd cheered. Ryder and Victor are shown, watching with a renewed interest.

"That's right. No matter whether it's a triple threat match, a fatal four-way, a 30-man Royal Rumble, or anything in between, this title can be put on the line. This way, it makes the champion work twice as hard, to prove that he is a fighting champion."

"This is a bold move by Jacob. I don't think I've heard of a title like this in any other company." Antonio mused.

"But, you guys don't want to hear me babbling, right? So, without further ado, I give you...the Crossfire Championship!"

With that, Jacob pulled away the cover. The belt looked like the X-Division championship, except the X was made of two bullets, crossing each other in the center. A smoking gun design was on both side plates. And the Word _Crossfire,_ written in red, was on the center of the front plate. The strap was Silver, and the plates were black. The crowd looked on in awe, and cheered.

"Now, seeing as how we've gotten that out of the way, let's see who gets to hold this first, shall we?" Jacob asked.

The crowd cheered, Jacob smirked, grabbed the title, and exited the ring, as the table and the covering were pulled out.

 **Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) by Smoke DZA** plays. Sebastian Flair walks out, but now, instead of wearing his italian suit, he's wearing a modified version of his father's famous robe, as well as an all blue and white colored attire, including boots, trunks, knee pads, and gloves. He walks down to the ring, mimicking his father's entrance.

" _The following contest is a triple threat match, for the CAW Crossfire Championship! Introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at 230 lbs, the Young King, Sebastian Flair!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the WFA is built off the backs of Legacy Superstars. You have Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus, members of the legendary Guerrero family. You have Angelica Rhodes, daughter of Dusty Rhodes, sister of Cody and Goldust. You have Carson Michaels, the daughter of Shawn Michaels. The list is endless. And now, we have one more name to add to that list." Antonio said.

"That's right. We now have a member of the Flair Family in the WFA!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Joshua, what do you think are Sebastian's chances here tonight?" Antonio asked?

"Well, if I'm correct, Sebastian came here straight from training, which must mean he made quite the impression. I would count on him picking up a few tricks from his father, and playing dirty to win." Joshua replied.

Sebastian entered the ring, then proceeded to take of the robe.

"But you also can't count out his two opponents, either. So, I won't make any official predictions." Joshua added.

 **This Is The Six by While She Sleeps** begins, as a 25 year old man, standing at 6'2" and weighing around 210 lbs, walks out, before standing still at the top of the ramp **.** He has short brown spiky hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Tattoo's cover his body. There's a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest. He wears a crimson red sleeveless zip-up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps, as that's their symbol). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile. Around his waist is the GWE Resistance championship.

When the intro for the song kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the anarchy symbol with his hands (puts them together with the tips of his index fingers touching, the middle fingers interlaced in a line, and connecting his thumbs to the last two fingers on each hand, forming a pair of circles) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron.

" _And his opponents. First, from Walsall_ , _West Midlands, England, weighing in at 210 lbs, the current GWE Resistance Champion, he is The Anarchist, Connor Gates!"_

Connor flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, revealing A pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red, a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet, a pair of light grey fingerless gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red. He then takes the GWE Resistance championship off his waist and holds it up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man prides himself on being a punk rock anarchist, as well as being a member of other rosters in the WFA. He has a lot to prove here tonight." Antonio said.

"Let's not forget that he's the current GWE Resistance Champion. That gives him some credibility. " Joshua added.

 **Top of the mornin' to ya' (By House of Pain)** plays, as a 31 year old man, standing at 6'6 and weighing around 287 lbs, comes out with his arms wide open. He has short, blond hair in a buzz cut, blue gray eyes, and a goatee, with five o'clock shadow. On his upper right arm is an Irish flag tattoo, Celtic Cross on inner left forearm. His ears are pierced with one small gold hoop in each ear, a diamond stud in the right ear and a silver horseshoe ring on the left. He wears torn up jeans, black boots, a white sleeveless shirt that says Come At Me on the back with a pair of bloody fists underneath it, and messy tapped up fists. Soon he begins walking down the ramp, shadow boxes all the while. He stops for a second to smack talks to the fans and looks to take a swing, but stops, saying they aren't worth it. He goes inside the ring as he bounces off the ropes with his arms wide open again and threatens to hit the cameraman with his elbow..

" _And, from Derry, Northern Ireland. Weighing in at 287 lbs, he is The Irish Bruiser, Louis Calder!"_

"Now, despite what some people may say, this may is very dangerous." Antonio says.

"I'll say! He's a 4x IWW International Heavyweight Champion, a former ICW World Champion-Not WFA's ICW, mind you-, a former ATTACK! Champion, and a 2x XWA British Heavyweight Champion! This man was probably one of the hottest Stars in the UK, and it seems like he's ready to make an impact in the WFA!" Joshua exclaims.

"Not only that, but rumors are circulating that he's be an acquaintance of our General Manager, Jacob Delaney, for a while. It makes you wonder if Louis is gonna start owing Jacob any favors." Antonio adds, as Louis turns and looks at Sebastian and Connor.

The ref calls for the bell, officially starting the match. The three men circle each other cautiously, waiting for someone to make a move. Louis, however, soon grows impatient, and proceeds to Big Boot Sebastian out of the ring! He then turns to Gates, only to eat a handspring enziguri from The Anarchist!

"Woah! What a big boot from Calder!" Antonio called.

"Yeah, but he left himself open to an attack from Connor. You have to be careful in these matches." Joshua reminded him.

As Louis stumbles backwards, Connor continues to attack the bigger man relentlessly, landing punches on the midsection. He then Irish whips Louis to the opposite corner, and attempts a clothesline, only for Calder duck down, before hitting Connor with a sidewalk slam. Calder goes for the pin.

1...2...Kickout!

Calder immediately gets up and picks Connor up by the hair, growling something at him. However, Sebastian suddenly appears in the ring, and he hits Calder with a Springboard Missile Dropkick!

"Woah! Where'd Sebastian come from?" Antonio asks.

"Does it matter? He just saved Connor from getting Mauled by Louis. Why he did that, I'm not sure, but it keeps his championship hopes alive." Joshua replies.

Sebastian and Connor look at each other. They both nod, before the begin hammering away at Louis Calder!

"See, that's a good strategy. Calder is probably the biggest threat in this match, so Connor and Sebastian, seeing a common enemy, have decided it's best to take care of the common enemy before they take on each other!" Joshua says.

Connor holds Lewis from behind, while Sebastian hits a knife edge chop! Louis hunches over, and Connor hits him with a Snap German Suplex! Connor flips over Louis' legs, as he tries to make the pin, but before the ref can even start the count, Sebastian hits Connor with a Superkick!

"I think Connor forgot this was a triple threat match. Alliances never last long in this match." Joshua states.

Sebastian hooks the leg. 1...2… break up by Calder!

Calder stands over the two men, an enraged look on his face. He picks Connor up, and proceeds to Irish Whip him into the opposite corner.. he then sets his sights on Sebastian, grabbing the Young King, before popping him up into the air in an impressive show of strength and catching him into a Powerbomb position. Louis Calder holds him up, and he proceeds to throw Sebastian into the cornered Connor with a Release Powerbomb!

"Talk about taking out two birds with one stone!" Antonio says.

Sebastian rolls out of the ring, as Connor falls to the mat. Louis Calder then grabs Connor in a waist lock, before deadlifting him off of the ground, and slamming him back onto the mat with a Deadlift German Suplex! But Loius is not done, as he grabs his wrist and send him into the ropes with an Irish Whip, and Connor bounces off the ropes, right into a devastating Scoop Powerslam by the Irish Bruiser! Q

"And Louis Calder has taken back control of the match!" Antonio states.

"Why are you get so surprised? I told you, Louis is probably the biggest threat in this match. It's only natural he'd be in control." Joshua replies.

Calder then rolls outside of the ring, looking for Sebastian Flair to roll him back into the ring, not noticing that the second-generation star is getting on the apron right behind him. Sebastian then proceeds to climb to the top turnbuckle. Louis turns around, just in time to see Sebastian dive off with a beautiful Moonsault from the top rope onto Calder on the outside floor! The crowd pops for that, as Sebastian gloats on the outside, letting out a "WOOOOO!"

Connor, by now, has made it back to his feet. He looks at the two men from the ring, runs, bounces off the rope, and dives out of the ring, hitting Sebastian with a Suicide Dive! Connor gets back up, and forms the Anarchy symbol with his hands, as the crowd cheers.

"Well, Connor seems to be having fun." Antonio commented.

"That's not gonna end well for him." Joshua says.

While Connor continues to showboat, Calder has gotten back to his feet, an angry look in his eyes. Just as Connor turns around, Louis hits a big boot! Calder then picks Connor up and rolls him back in the ring before re-entering the ring. He then picks Connor up, and tries to punch him, only for Connor to counter and hit him in the midsection, forcing Calder to stumble back. Conner then rushes at Sebastian, looking to hit the Down in Flames (single knee facebreaker), but Calder dodges, before hitting Connor with the Irish Car Bomb (Bull Hammer Elbow!) Calder hooks the leg.

1...2...thre-

Just before the ref can finish the three count, Sebastian slides back into the ring, before hitting Calder with a superkick. Calder stumbles back to his feet, and Sebastian hits the Natural Disaster (Rolling Cutter)!

"The Natural Disaster! Sebastian just hit Calder with the Natural Disaster!" Antonio says.

"Why isn't he going for the pin? Calder is practically unconscious!" Josh exclaims.

Sebastian stands over Connor. Without hesitation, he locks in the Force of Nature (Figure Four Sharpshooter)!

"And the Force of Nature, from Sebastian Flair! Will Connor be able to break out?" Antonio asks

Connor tries to crawl to the ropes, but this only causes Sebastian to apply more pressure! Connor yells in pain, and taps!

"No he won't! Sebastian Flair has made the GWE Warfare Champion tap out!" Joshua yells in excitement.

The ref called for the bell, as Sebastian slammed his fist on the ground, before getting up and raising his fist in victory.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've crowned our First Crossfire Champion, and his name is Sebastian Flair!" Antonio exclaimed, as Jacob entered the ring, handing Sebastian the Crossfire Championship.

"On his first night in the WFA, Sebastian has made history as the first CAW champion to be crowned in the WFA!" Joshua said.

The camera then shows Sebastian celebrating in the ring, holding his newly won CAW Crossfire Championship high in the air. Camera cuts out.

 **(Thanks to Velocity Raptor and theDarkRyder for their respective Promos.)**

 **After the show:**

A cameraman and an interviewer catch up to Sebastian Flair, who is walking towards the parking lot, dressed in his fine all black Italian suit and blue tinted shades and carrying his newly won Crossfire Championship on his shoulder

"Sebastian, pardon us for a moment, we need to ask you a few questions. First of all: How does it feel to be the first ever CAW Crossfire Champion!"

Sebastian simply smirks. "You know, it's funny. Just a couple hours before the show, the bossman called me into his office! He said, 'Sebastian, I'm putting you in this match! I want to make history, I want this match to be high-profile! I want to put CAW on the map!'" Sebastian let's out a chuckle. "And needless to say, he got his wish! Was it any surprise, really, that I won? That I was the one who came out on top? Because look at me! I am the Natural, The Golden Boy, the Young King, Sebastian Flair! I am the fastest rising star in the WFA! And now, I stand before you as the first ever champion in the history of this company! And I'm not naive. I know that I have a target on my back. But that's fine. Because anyone who wants this title around their waist, just remember: 'To be the man, you have to BEAT the man!' And make no mistake about it, right now, I am the man! WOOO!" Sebastian says, before a limo pulls up in front of him. Sebastian enters and the screen fades to black.

The screen shows Furno Moxley, sitting in the middle of a padded room with words painted on the walls with red paint. In his hands are the ICW Demolition Championship and a Smith and Wesson throwing knife, which he slowly clanged against the steel chair he was on.

"Years ago, before I became the man I am now, I faced Chris Wolf in the Combat Zone, and I held the belt as the youngest CZW Champion of all time. Funny thing was that...I didn't walk out with the belt, then I let him become the longest reigning CZW Champion...but clearly, he isn't that same man."

He then stands up and looks at the camera with a menacing glare.

"Now, Wolf, you are nothing but a disgrace to the name of CZW! Look where I am now! I rose to the top of the food chain while you fell to the bottom of the prey. I've been hit with stop signs, bats, and all other sorts of weaponry! You bitch and whine when you're hit in the head with a little scepter! I lead the most dangerous, most cohesive unit in the WFA...while you lead some silly little group that you call a pack. I've evolved into a hardcore champion, the CURRENT ICW Demolition Champion! Everywhere I go in the WFA, I destroy, I degrade, I dominate. Don't believe me, you pup? Why don't you go to a fucking retirement home and ask El Heroico how bad it was when I ended his pathetic career then and there! The point is...you're no alpha wolf, you're no Patron Saint of Pain, you're no Mr. NC-17, you're just Mr. Bitchy McBitch, the Patron Saint of Pathetic, and a tiny little chihuahua that saw itself as a wolf just by looking at a mirror. Most of all, you're a disgrace to what CZW has done for the WFA. I am the Lunatic Punisher, I am the Hardcore Kingpin of the WFA...Furno Moxley...and I will walk out of Memphis as the first CAW Warfare Champion, and because why not, for Ohio."

Furno quickly turns around and throws the knife at a nearby dartboard. He slowly turns back to the camera.

"I'm Furno Moxley, bitch."

The screen briefly turns static as it shows the dartboard has a picture of Chris Wolf on it. Many other throwing knives were shown to be embedded on the picture. The screen then fades to black.

Camera cuts to one of the hallways, where we see Chris Wolf, walking towards an exit.

"Chris. What are your thoughts on having to face Furno Moxley for the Warfare Championship?" A cameraman asks.

Chris stops for a second, barely turning his head to look at the Camera over his left shoulder. Without saying a word, He continues to walk down the hall to the exit.

 **Thanks to the DarkRyder for help with the matches. See y'all next time!**


	5. Riot Episode 2

**Before the show.**

Jacob is once again seen in his office, throwing cards at a target hanging on the wall. The phone rests between his ear and his shoulder, and we can vaguely hear a voice on the other end of the line.

"So you think the last episode was successful? Good, good. Like I told you, sir, this will be a good way to bring in more money for our purposes... What? Look, I can't just...I understand that we have a quota, but… Look, I also have to deal with Ryder and the other owners. A good portion of the profits goes to the WFA. I can't just...I will meet the quota. The organization will get it's portion, as we agreed. Is there...what? Sir, I can't do that. Look, I know your relationship with him is nonexistent, but...I can't just… if he becomes a problem, I will handle it, sir. Now, excuse me. I have a show to run."

Jacob hangs up, before sighing and slinging a card into the center of the target. The card is shown to be an ace of spades. "Louis."

The door opens and Louis Calder walks in the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring me the strong stuff. Make sure everything's ready before the show begins. And please, make sure Chris and Furno don't run into each other before the show begins."

Louis nods. "Anything else?"

"Make sure that the paramedics are ready."

 **FedEx Forum, Memphis, TN.**

 **Riot** plays, as the crowd cheers, ready for the show to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Riot Zone! I'm Antonio Hamilton, along with my co-commentator, Joshua King, and boy, do we have a show tonight!" Antonio exclaims.

"You've got that right. Not only are the first two matches in The CAW Armaggeddon championship tournament tonight, but in our main event, we have Furno Moxley and Chris Wolf in a hardcore match, to crown our first ever Warfare champion! It's gonna be brutal!" Joshua says.

 **Refined In The Fire** by **Winds of Plague** plays, as the lights flicker on and off until a figure, standing at 6'1" is seen kneeling down at the top of the entrance ramp with fog all around him with red lights to make the fog glow red. The figure has pale white skin, blue-grey eyes, and a long scar on his back. His face paint is black on one side and white on the other. The number 13 is still on the forehead(white 1 on the black half, black 3 on the white half), Sting like design in white on the black side, with the jagged line cutting through the left eye while running down the white side of the face paint. He wears black wrestling pants with Malice on the back in red with scratched in lettering devil skull on left pants leg, and Fallen One on the right leg, black boots, taped up wrists, as well as a torn up, hooded trench coat.

" _The following contest is a first round match for the CAW Armageddon Championship and is set for one fall. Introducing first, from New Orleans Louisiana, weighing in at 237 lbs, The Fallen One, Jason Malice!"_

The titantron now had the word Malice in jagged red and black lettering that fades out to show The Dark Savior. Jason then stands up to make a cutting motion across his throat to which a wall of fire explodes behind him as he walks down the ramp holding a black baseball bat that had carvings of a scorpion, a bat, and a raven.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this man is perhaps one of the more psychotic personalities we have to offer," Antonio said.

"You got that right. Not only is he a former member of The Decay, but he's also married to the Demon Assassin, Rosemary herself. But that doesn't take away from his accomplishments. This man is a former CZW Champion-no surprise there- a 2x ROH World Heavyweight Champion, a 3x ROH TV champion, the longest reigning LU champion of all time at 296 days, a 2x IWGP Heavyweight Champion, and a 3x Impact Heavyweight Champion!" Joshua replied.

By this point, Jason has entered the ring. He then stands on the second turnbuckle with his arms spread open before pointing his bat to the crowd.

 **Bones** by **Natewantstobattle** plays, as the lights flicker. When the lyrics begin, the lights go out, before a spotlight shines on the now smoke-covered stage, revealing a figure standing at around 6'3". He has short, messy, ginger hair, a ginger beard, fair skin, light brown eyes, and freckles across the bridge of his nose. He looks around before walking down to the ring. He runs and slides under the bottom rope.

" _And his opponent, from Swansea, Wales, weighing in at 235 lbs, The Welsh Revolutionary, Jacob Reilly!"_

Jacob stays down on one knee as he looks around, the lights finally turning on with a flash. Reilly then walks towards the hard cam and smirks.

"This guy's relatively new, isn't he?" Antonio asks.

"You could say that. I wasn't able to find much on him, but I did find out he's a former ROH TV champion and ROH champion. He was also with WWE for a while, but he was released recently before our GM managed to swoop in and sign him." Joshua replied. "We'll see if he measures up to Delaney's expectations."

The Ref calls for the bell, and the match officially begins.

Before Jacob even has time to respond, Jason suddenly sprints forward, and nails the Ddraig with a spear, knocking the breath out of Jacob! Jason then proceeds to start punching Jacob, before Jacob grabs Jason by the back of the neck and hitting a forearm smash, forcing the dark one to stumble backward. Jacob makes it back to his feet, and he nails Jason with a big boot, sending him crashing to the ground! Jacob takes a moment to catch his breath, as Jason manages to get back to his feet. The two stare at each other for a moment, before they begin trading blows. Gradually, though, Jason gains the upper hand, before he counters a clothesline attempt from Jacob with a side effect! Jason makes the cover.

1...2...kickout!

Jason immediately gets back to his feet and pulls Jacob up by the hair. He then Irish whips Jacob into the corner, before hitting a clothesline, sending Jacob to the floor. Jason then grabs the ropes and hits a Hardyac Arrest! Jason grabs Jacob by the leg and pulls him away from the rope before going for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Jason sits up and looks at Jacob, as he tries to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Jacob, still a bit stunned, crawls over to the corner and hauls himself to his feet. Jason gets up and runs at Jacob, attempting another clothesline, but Jacob throws the Dark Savior into the air before hitting a pop-up uppercut! Jacob then pulls Jason to his feet, then hits him with a discus forearm smash, forcing Jason to turn around, which gives Jacob the opening to hit a German Suplex! Jacob goes for the pin.

1...2...kickout!

Jacob looked at the ref in surprise, then shook his head and got back to his feet. He then grabs Jason, pulls him up to his feet, and hoists him on his shoulders, powerbomb style. He attempts to hit the buckle bomb, but Jason punches him in the face, forcing Jacob to let him down. Jason then runs and bounces off the rope, looking to hit an STO, but Jacob counters with the Cymru Revolt (Step up knee strike)! While Jason is stunned, Jacob grabs him and attempts to hit the 1856 (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster), but Jason knees him in the gut, then transitions so he's behind Jacob, before hitting a german suplex, then a second, then a third one, this time releasing Jacob, sending him across the ring! Jason scrambles after Jacob and goes for the pin.

1...2...thr-kickout!

Jason gets to his feet and watches Jacob, who slowly manages to get to his feet. Without hesitation, Jason hit's Sudden Death (superkick)! As Jacob stumbles back, Jason grabs him, hoists him up on his shoulders, and hits the Laid To Rest(Lifting Inverted DDT but dropped as a brainbuster), Instead of going for the pin, however, Jason then rolls Jacob over, before putting The Welsh Revolutionary into the Hangman's Noose (Last Chancery)! Jacob struggled for a few seconds, before finally giving in and tapping out!

The ref calls for the bell, as Jason stands up, raising his hand in victory.

" _Here is your winner, The Fallen Savior, Jason Malice!"_

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Jason Malice will be the first participant to move on to the semi-finals of the tournament." Antonio states.

"But let's not forget, Jacob put on a strong showing against Jason. In the end, though, Jason's experience won the day." Joshua replies.

Jason exits the ring and begins walking to the back.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, when we return, our second match of the Armageddon championship tournament will take place. Don't go anywhere, we'll be right back!" Antonio exclaims.

*Commercial break.*

 **Sophisticated Bitch** by **Public Enemy** plays, as an African American male, standing at about 6'2", walks down to the ring. His deep brown hair is done in a devil lock. His amber brown eyes scan the crowd before resting on the ring, a thin goatee can be seen on his face, as well as a tattoo of a leopard on the right side of his body. He wears royal blue trunks with a white stripe stenciled on the waist and sky blue tribal designs and "X-SHAW" on the back, royal blue knee pads with white Xs stenciled on them, royal blue boots with white laces, heels, edging and toes, blue wrist tape on both hands, black knee tape on right leg, and royal blue fingerless gloves

" _The following contest is a first round match for the CAW Armageddon Championship and is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 248 lbs, Xavier Robertshaw!"_

"Now, from what I've heard, this man is relatively new on the wrestling scene. Joshua, were you able to find anything wrestling wise on this guy?" Antonio asks.

"Surprisingly, no. There are no championships or achievements on his record. Makes me wonder what caused Jacob to sign this guy." Joshua replies.

"Were you able to find _anything_ on him?" Antonio asks.

"...he likes the color blue?" Joshua states.

We hear the sound of Antonio slamming his head on the table.

 **Where The Devil Don't Stand (by Drive-By Truckers)** plays, as a Caucasian man standing at around 6'3" emerges from the crowd, Sandman-style. He has black eyes, and his black hair is styled like a buzzcut. He's wearing torn Jean pants, black combat boots, and a black tank top, as well as a black hooded leather jacket with a Gadsden flag design on the back, and a black bandanna that covers his mouth and nose. He pulls the bandanna down his face, revealing a scruffy beard, before downing a bottle of Budweiser and continuing to walk to the ring. While doing so, he looks at the camera and says, " Let's rough this sumbitch up!"

" _And his opponent. From Texarkana, Texas, weighing in at 235 lbs, The Rebel Son, Wade Walker!"_

"This man, on the other hand, has quite a bit of experience to his name." Antonio states.

"You're not kidding! Aside from his membership in the "CAW guys who've held the CZW Championship" club, he's also a former Tournament of Death Winner, a former GCW Heavyweight Champion, and a 3x CZW Wired champion! In other words, I think he'll get along fine here." Joshua replies as Wade enters the ring, before taking off his jacket and bandanna.

The ref calls for the bell, and the match begins.

Xavier cautiously walks towards Wade, calling for a test of Strength. For a minute, it looks like Wade might comply, but he suddenly hits Xavier with a big boot, sending him to the floor. Xavier scrambles back to his feet and attempts a clothesline, but Wade counters and hits a spinning spinebuster! Xavier sits up, stunned, as Wade looks down and shakes his head. He then picks Xavier up, but Xavier hits him in the gut before he runs and bounces off the rope, hitting a stiff lariat! Xavier goes for the pin.

1...kickout!

Wade quickly makes it back to his feet, before grabbing Xavier and attempting to Irish whip him, but Xavier counters, throwing Wade into the corner. Xavier then attempts to hit a stinger splash, but Wade hoists him into the air before hitting an Alabama slam! Wade then picks Xavier up, before hitting him with a stiff headbutt, sending Robertshaw back to the floor! While Xavier struggles to recover, Wade lifts him off the ground, before hitting Rebel Express (Gravy Train)! Wade then grabs Xavier by the hair and pulls him up, before hitting Rebel Pride (Stone Cold Stunner)! Wade goes for the pin.

1...2...3!

The ref calls for the bell, as Wade Walker stands up, smirking and shaking his head as the ref raises his arm in victory.

"Good lord, Walker just decimated Xavier," Antonio says.

"Maybe Xavier was just off tonight?" Joshua asks.

"We'll have to see. Anyway, ladies and gents, when we return, It'll be time for our main event: Furno Moxley vs. Chris Wolf in a hardcore match for the CAW Warfare Championship. We'll be right back!" Antonio exclaims.

*Commercial Break.*

 **Trophies of Violence (by While She Sleeps)** plays, as Furno walks out, a trash can filled with weapons in his hands, including a kendo stick, a crowbar, and a barbed wire baseball bat. His ICW demolition title is around his waist.

" _The following contest is a hardcore match, and is for the CAW Warfare championship! Introducing first, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 235 lbs, he is the ICW Demolition Champion, representing Re-Vengeance, The Lunatic Punisher, Furno Moxley!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last week, this man beat Amadeus Crowley in a brutal hardcore match. Now, he'll have to repeat that if he wants to go down in history as the first CAW Warfare champion." Antonio says.

"You're right in that regard. But, you gotta remember who he's fighting. That changes a few things about this match. Not much, but, still." Joshua replies, and Furno sets the trashcan down by the barricade and enters the ring.

 **Trapped in a Nightmare (by Neffex)** plays, as Chris walks out, a steel chain whip around his neck, an ax handle in one hand and a glass tube in his other.

" _And His opponent, From Sin City, weighing in at 210 lbs, representing Strength In Numbers, he is Mr. NC-17, The Patron Saint of Pain, Chris Wolf!"_

"Now, tonight might just be one of the most important of Chris's career since joining the WFA," Antonio says.

"You're not kidding. Not only has Chris not won a single title since joining the Federation, but he's also desperate to prove that he belongs here. He's got a lot riding on this title match, and if things don't go his way, who knows what he'll do? The last thing we need is him having another mental breakdown that'll end up with him assaulting our medical staff. " Joshua replies, as Chris steps into the rings and takes off his gas mask before howling. He then sets down his weapons in the corner, before taking off his jacket.

The ref signals for bell, officially starting the match.

Chris and Furno slowly walk towards the center of the ring. The two stair at each other for a moment, before Chris takes the chains off his neck and throws them aside. In a split-second, both men close the gap and begin throwing heavy shots at each other, as the crowd is baying for blood! Furno and Chris keep trading blows, as the audience is egging them on, as Furno manages to stun him him with a an uppercut! Furno goes for a Roaring Elbow, but Chris puts up both his hands up to block it, and follows that up with a dropkick! Chris gets up, thinking that he has some breathing room, but Furno staggers backwards onto the ropes, and bounces off of them to flatten Chris with a stiff rebound Lariat!

"Furno taking control of the match-up right now!" Joshua says.

"Chris needs to find a way back into this. If Furno controls the pace long enough, this match might be over sooner than we thought!" Antonio says.

Furno indeed does not waste anytime, as he goes to the corner and grabs the kendo stick he brought, before walking over to Chris Wolf, and whacking his body with it repeatedly! Chris recoils in pain every time he gets hit.

"This seems awfully similar to what Chris did to Vivada last week…" Antonio mutters.

"Why would Furno need to mock Chris? This is just Furno punishing his opponent. Nothing new about that." Joshua replies.

Furno isn't done however, as he kicks Chris in sides, forcing Chris to roll onto his belly, before Furno places the kendo stick under his chin, and grabs on to it, wrenching onto the kendo stick assisted crossface! Chris Wolf is clearly in severe pain, but he refuses to scream, instead trying to shake Furno off. The Lunatic Punisher refuses to let go, as he applies even more pressure and force.

"Well, looks like Furno's gonna make Chris tap." Joshua states.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." Antonio replies.

"Seriously? It's a miracle Chris is still struggling. He'll give out eventually, and-"

Joshua's sentence is cut short when a shout of pain can be heard from the ring. Somehow, Chris had managed to pull the kendo stick off his chin just slightly, giving him the opening to slam the back of his head against Furno's nose! Furno is sent backwards, grabbing his fresh bloody nose as Chris, almost ferally pounces on Furno, punching him repeatedly, followed by grabbing Furno's hair, and forces him to his knees, before running off the ropes and finishing the assault with a Claymore knee strike! Chris goes for the pin, 1, tw- Furno kicks out!

Chris can't believe it, as he slams his hand on the ground in anger and growls at Furno. Chris then grabs Furno and lifts him up onto his shoulders, but instead of going for Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, or slamming Furno down to the mat, instead runs towards the ropes and tosses Furno off his shoulders and out of the ring! The Lunatic Punisher crashes down into the hard outside floor. The crowd eggs Chris on, as Mr. NC-17 anxiously looks down to see Furno slowly getting up but he doesn't quite see him reach under the bottom of the ring. Chris runs the ropes, looking for a suicide dive, but Once he dives through the ropes, Furno suddenly surprises him with a sudden chair shot to the head! Chris falls to the ground with a thud, before he begins clutching his head and rolling on the ground in pain.

"See, this is Chris's problem: He tries to play to the crowd to much, tries to excite them. If he didn't try and show off, that probably wouldn't have been as painful." Joshua says.

"How would he have known Furno wasn't getting the chair?" Antonio asks.

"Did you _seriously_ just ask me that?"

While Chris continues to clutch his head, Furno walks over to the trashcan by the barricade. He reaches in, before pulling out a baseball bat. He shakes his head tosses it to the side, before reaching back in, before pulling out a barb wire baseball bat. Furno smiles, and turns back towards Chris, who's just now getting back to his feet with the support of the barricade. Furno swings the bat, but Chris manages to dodge at the last second, and the barb wire gets stuck in the barricade! This give Chris Wolf the opening to hit Furno with a Superkick, sending him over the barricade! The crowd cheers as Chris now leaps over the barricade, before leaping onto Furno and brawling with him into the crowd. Chris and Furno trade brows as they move throughout the arena. Furno is swinging, but Chris Wolf now has the advantage, as he stuns Furno with a feral punch. Before lifting him up, and smashing him into the Barricade with a Running Spinebuster! The barricade breaks as both men fall to the ground, having crashed through the barricade. The crowd is going wild as both men are lying lifelessly on the floor.

"Both these men look spent." Antonio said.

"Oh, trust me. It only gets better from here." Joshua replies.

As both commentators are talking, Chris slowly gets up, as Furno is starting to stir. Chris grabs Furno by the hair, and drags him to the ring, sliding him in. As Furno lays in the ring, Chris grabs his light tube from his corner and he leans it against the corner, before sliding out of the ring and grabbing another light tube from under the ring. Chris now slides into the ring and sets up the other light tube and leans it against the corner. Chris now sets Furno up in the Powerbomb position, and signals for the end by miming slitting his throat with his thumb- but this gives Furno the opening needed to counter with a Back Body Drop, sending Chris into the corner and through the light tubes!

"Big mistake by Chris! And now Furno is making him pay!" Joshua says, as Furno staggers backward, still a little dazed from the prior assault by Chris. Chris, who is bleeding from his back and in severe pain, is grabbing the ropes, trying to get himself up-only for Furno to come straight at him with a Devil Trigger to the head! Chris is out of it now, but Furno gets out of the ring and grabs a chair, before sliding it into the ring. Furno is unfolding a chair, before grabbing Chris. Chris tries to fight back, punching at Furno with some wild shots that stagger Furno, but an enrage Furno comes right back with another Devil Trigger! But Furno is not done, as he grabs him and puts his head on the chair seat, takes a couple of steps back before running forward and Curb Stomping Chris through the seat of the chair!

"Holy shit!" Antonio says, and the crowd concurs. Chris, bereft of life, is lying on the mat, as Furno lifts him up and set him up, before planting him with the Infernal Device!

"Overkill, much?" Antonio says, as Furno rolls over Chris for the pin. 1, 2, 3!

"Maybe, but it is undeniably effective." Joshua says.

The ref calls for the bell, as Furno stands up, stumbling back into the ropes.

" _Here is your winner, and the New CAW Warfare Champion, Furno Moxley!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Furno Moxley has done it! Furno has cemented his place in CAW history as it's first Warfare Champion!" Antonio exclaims as the ref hands the championship to Furno.

"Ok, I'll admit, Chris put up the fight of his life, and almost had Furno a few times. But in the end, it was just too much for Chris to handle." Joshua says.

As Furno exits the ring with his championship, Chris gets up to his knees, before turning and glaring at Furno. Furno looks back at Chris and smirks, holding up both his championships.

"You'll never make it, dog boy!"

The camera fades to black, and the last thing we see is Furno gloating.

 **After the show:**

We see Furno, along with the rest of Re-Vengeance, walking in the parking lot. Furno now has his newly won CAW Warfare championship resting on his shoulder, with his ICW Demolition championship around his waist.

"Furno, congrats to you for successfully becoming the first ever CAW Warfare champion. What are your thoughts on the match?" A cameraman asks.

Furno looks at the cameraman and smirks, some dried blood still on his face.

"What'd I fucking tell everybody? Chris Wolf is nothing but a bitch! I proved that tonight, along with proving that Chris doesn't deserve his mantle of 'Mr. NC-17.' He doesn't deserve his mantle of 'The Patron Saint of Pain.' And he can't hold a candle to me, because I'M THE FUCKING HARDCORE KINGPIN! NOT JUST IN THE WFA, NOT JUST IN CZW, BUT EVERYWHERE! I'm the one who puts the riot in patriot, the laughter in slaughter. I. AM. HARDCORE!"

Furno laughs.

"I'll give him credit, he came close. He almost went back to the man I knew in CZW, the man named Chris Blake. A man who actually knew how to get shit done, a man who actually knew how to win matches. That Chris didn't need anyone to back him up. He didn't need a girlfriend, he didn't need a short-lived Pack, and he sure as hell didn't need his family holding his fucking hand 24/7. For a minute, that fire, that glint, that look of pure, sadistic, evil was in his eyes. But Chris Blake is dead. Chris Wolf? He's not a predator. He's just prey. He's not at the top of the food chain anymore. Now? He's just a fucking scavenger. Worse, he's been… tamed. And I just ended his pitiful hopes and dreams of finally winning a championship. Because you see this?"

Furno gestures to his newly won Warfare championship.

"This title is mine. And I plan on keeping it that way. So guess what, Chris? This pathetic little 'hunt' of yours? The one you've been going on and on about ever since you joined the WFA? Hate to tell you, wolf boy, but, the hunt isn't on. Your Hunt. Is. OVER!"

With that, Furno and the rest of Re-Vengeance walk off.

Now we cut to the parking lot, where the cameras catch Wade Walker, drinking a beer as he makes his way to his pickup truck.

"Hey Wade, a few words?" A cameraman asks.

"Aw hell, why not?" Wade says, a toothy grin on his weathered face. "You know, before this, I was just wandering about, going from city to city, bar to bar, company to company, looking for trouble. I am a man of simple pleasures. I just like to drink a few Budweisers, beat the shit outta some poor sumbitch, and hit the pay window. That's what I'm about, that's all I want!" He says. "And now that I'm here in CAW…..it seems to me like I'm gonna get what I want. I'm putting this whole fuckin company on notice: I want that shiny gold belt on me. And if you get in my way, I'll take your head clean off your shoulders with a lariat and send it straight into the fifth row." Wade chuckles, and finished his beer, before chucking it behind him. "I'm just looking for trouble….and now that I'm here…. I'm gonna have me some fun!" Wade says, before climbing into his truck and driving off.

The camera cuts to the backstage area, where we see Chris tearing up his locker room. We see Lucian try to put a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Chris, look, it's just another roadblock. You'll-"

Lucian is cut short as Chris breaks the TV with a metal baseball bat.

Scarlet looks at Lucian. "Look, Lucian, now's not the best time. Just let him cool down for a bit, then try to talk to him, ok?"

Lucian nods, then look over her shoulder and notice the cameraman in the doorway. His eyes widen.

"Oh, shit. Guys, you need to go before-"

Lucian's sentence is interrupted when Chris walks up to the cameraman, grabs the camera, and smashes it on the floor. The camera goes static.

 **Thanks again to theDarkRyder for helping me with this.**


End file.
